Avenging Justice on Two Earths
by Rubbish78
Summary: After falling through a portal, Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman find themselves in New York but not the New York they know. They are confronted by the Avengers, who view them as a threat and hunt them down. Darkseid and Thanos, turn out to be the real threat though so can these two teams work together to stop the two of the most evil beings ever to grace the comic book universes?
1. The DC Universe

_***I highly suggest reading the author's note before reading!***_

**Author's Notes: This is crossover story of the Justice League, (Superman, Batman & Wonder Woman) the new 52 versions of them and The Avengers, (Iron Man, Hulk, Captain America, Hawkeye, Thor & Black Widow) the movie versions of them.**

**I picked these specific versions of them because I thought it would be easier to write about them when they both just became teams. And I thought using the comic book version of 'The Avengers' would become too messy and confusing to write about so yeah bam. **

**Oh and this will NOT be a sex/slash story, I may have some mature themes in it but it will only be between characters who are actually together in the comic/movie like Superman and Wonder Woman ***_**wink wink**_*** New 52?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

* * *

"So that's Superman?" a Blackgate Penitentiary guard mumbled as he stared at Batman and Superman, who were dropping off various intimates that had escaped.

The criminal known as the Black Mask had caused a massive breakout at the Penitentiary by setting off a bomb so he could release some of his thugs but of course other prisoners were able to slip out as well. Usually, Batman and some of his other allies like Nightwing or Huntress would assist him if a overwhelming job like this occurred but it was a surprised to all of Gotham City when Superman aided him instead and so everyone was talking about it.

"For an alien he looks pretty human," John, his co-worker remarked, cocking his head at them. These two guards were supposed to be processing in the intimates that had been brought back in but instead were standing off to the side, watching their colleagues and these two 'superheroes' do their jobs.

"But he's not very big in person like how he's shown on TV."

"What are you talking about?" his friend hissed back. "Did you see those lasers come out of his eyes?! He's not human at all, he's a freak of nature and it's scary and unnatural."

"I find Batman scarier, his stare could pierce a soul."

"He's not super-natural scary though-

"Are you sure about that?" They both suddenly heard Batman's virile voice say over them, making them freeze in their spots.

"This alien just did your jobs, you could be a little more grateful or maybe talk somewhere he can't hear you," Batman said in a monotone yet chilling tone before he walked away back towards Superman.

"You didn't have to do that," Superman mumbled low, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I'm used to it."

"Not while you're in my town," Batman said, walking away towards the exit, leaving the guards to do the rest.

Superman gave Batman a surprised look and then smiled, feeling a little touched that Batman had stuck up for him. Everyone on 'The Justice League' thought Batman was cold, emotionless and even callous but ever since Superman began working with Batman outside the team; he was finding Batman wasn't like that, not all the time anyways. He actually was okay and found himself trusting Batman more than anyone on the team, except for Wonder Woman, of course.

"Well I guess I'll see you around," Superman said, following him out. "If you need help again, you know how to reach me…" He then began floating up into the air when they had exited the Penitentiary before saying something more to himself than Batman, "…but I think this too longer than my lunch break allows, Perry is going to kill me."

"Too bad I was thinking we could actually have lunch for once," Batman retorted, almost too casually.

Superman stopped and floated back to the ground in disbelief of what he had just heard. "Wait, are you serious?"

"When am I not serious?"

"Is something wrong with you...because was that just a joke?"

"You coming or not?" Batman asked over his shoulder as he made his way back to his batmobile.

"Ummm…okay!" Superman smiled, widely, even though he knew that Perry was going to kill him for missing so much work but Batman asking him to lunch outside the cape, probably only happened once in a lifetime.

And he was not going to miss out on that.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

"So tell me how is it to date an Amazonian warrior?" Bruce asked as Clark sat down in the booth opposite of him with his sandwich.

Bruce had suggested Gotham's best deli restaurant for lunch and now here they were both of them out of costume. The whole thing was very strange to the both of them but Bruce wasn't showing it though, he was actually being very friendly. Clark found it strange and even suspicious but he liked seeing this side of Bruce so much, he didn't question it.

Clark's smile fade into a baffled expression before he chuckled, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you already know about us."

"I have been called 'the world's greatest detective," Bruce winked as he sipped his water.

"I hope you didn't tell anybody on the team though…we just want to keep it on the down low, you know?"

"Sorry, I already told Green Lantern."

Clark hesitated before he let a laugh out since Batman and Green Lantern did not get along at all. "Another joke? I'm really starting to think you have been affected by something."

Bruce only grinned as took a bite of his sandwich.

Clark beamed back since he was very happy to see Bruce opening up to him a little bit. He usually was very cold and emotionless to him, even though he was the only member on the Justice League Batman actually trusted.

"But to answer your question it's going very well with Diana," Clark retorted, cheeks turning slightly pink. "It's just so refreshing to be with someone who really understands you since we both come from different cultures."

Bruce nodded but not as friendly as before while he continued eating, silently.

"Are we noticeable? You know, when we are with the team, do we act differently than before-

"Yes but that's only because I know but I hope you two won't let this 'relationship' of yours affect the team in any way."

"No, of course not," Clark answered without a second thought as he stuffed the rest of his sandwich in his mouth. He looked up back at the menu near the front, deciding on what he should order next since one foot-long sandwich could not fill his Kryptonian appetite.

"I just have a feeling this dating within the team will be our downfall," Bruce muttered so low only someone with super-hearing could hear it.

Clark swallowed his sandwich down hard since the comment Bruce just made hit a nerve. He then hissed back, "Is this why you wanted to have 'lunch' with me? To lecture me about how me and Diana's relationship is going hurt the team?"

"Yes and no," Bruce said simply, setting his napkin on the table from his lap since he was finished eating. He didn't break eye contact with Clark, which angered Clark even more since he didn't even seem to feel bad about his comment.

"You know, Bruce I thought you were actually showing some emotion for once and just wanted to get to know me without any ulterior motives," Clark sneered as he stood up and grabbed his coat. "But obviously I was wrong. You maybe able to think like a villain with your cold calculating ways but sometimes I think you are-

"Quiet," Bruce interrupted since his attention was caught by a sudden news flash that appeared on the restaurant's TV.

Clark turned around and to his horror, saw Darkseid coming out of a boom tube portal in Metropolis before using his omega beams to destroy a building. There was no sound coming out of the TV since it had subtitles on instead but Superman didn't need to read the subtitles when Darkseid screamed, "Where's Superman!?"

Clark looked back at Bruce but he was already gone.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"Bruce, Bruce?" Superman said through the intercom as he flew to Metropolis. "I want to apologize about earlier. I just-

"Not now," Batman snapped back. "We have bigger problems, I can't get ahold of anybody, its like the whole team disappeared off the planet. I can't even get a hold of Cyborg who is practically a walking cellphone tower."

"What? No one?" Superman repeated as stopped at the outskirts of Metropolis.

Batman's batwing flew right past him into the heart of the city right as he said, "No one, it's the just the two of us."

"Shit," Superman murmured low so that Batman couldn't hear him but he heard him anyway. Clark usually never cursed since his parents are taught him better than that but he knew they were in deep trouble since he last time Darkseid came, he managed to defeat the whole Justice League. So he knew Batman and him couldn't possibly take down Darkseid alone.

"Don't worry I have a plan," Batman said over the intercom, pulling Superman out of his thoughts.

"You mind telling me?" Superman asked as he flew towards the chaos Darkseid was creating.

"Just give him everything you got and I'll do the rest."

"What? What does that mean? Don't leave me in the dark, Bruce-

"SUPERMAN!" Clark suddenly heard Darkseid bellow at him before Superman was pushed back from Darkseid jumping in front of him. The impact of Darkseid's jump left a giant crater in the middle of the street and the batwing was no way to be sight, which worried Superman.

"Surrender yourself to me or I will destroy this pathetic planet," Darkseid said, surprisingly gentle as he floated up to Superman's level

"What do you want with me? Why do you want me?" Superman asked, out of curiosity since he had never seen or heard of Darkseid before the day he came and the Justice League first fought against him. He didn't understand what this eight-foot tall, stoned face being with awesome powers would want with him.

"Because you belong to me," Darkseid simply stated, eyes glowing red. "And I am your master."

"We'll see about that!" Superman yelled before lunging himself at him, deciding to go along with Batman's instructions. He went to punch Darkseid in the face but Darkseid instead flew aside and knocked Superman down into the ground before zooming down to kick Superman further into the ground.

However, Superman flew out of the crater he had created and was able to avoid his attack. Darkseid though, grabbed him by his cape as he flew by and slam him back into the ground and stepped on his chest as he pushed down hard, knocking the wind out of him.

"You do not stand a chance against me-

Darkseid suddenly let a grunt out though when Superman fired his heat vision lasers at Darkseid's head. He jerked backwards in pain as Superman dove at him and punch him across the face as many times he could before Darkseid threw him off into a building.

"You like to tell me that plan of yours yet?" Superman huffed through the intercom to Batman, pushing himself out the rubble.

"You're doing good, just keep him busy for a little longer."

"Easy for you to say, you aren't the one fighting him-

Superman didn't get to finish his sentence since Darkseid bolted in the building and picked up Superman by the throat before backhanding him in the face, repeatedly.

"Just hold on, Kent," Batman said to himself as he circled around the bank building, waiting for the moment to execute his plan. He actually wanted Superman to lose the battle so when Darkseid opened the boomtube portal, he could blast Darkseid away into with some special missiles of his before pulling out Superman with some cables.

Superman stop struggling against Darkseid as he went limp in his grip since he couldn't take anymore of his hits, they felt like solid concrete hitting his face over and over again.

Darkseid smirked at him before he threw Superman's half-conscious body over his shoulder and took out a motherbox from his belt. He then opened the boomtube portal as pink wormhole swirled into sight.

Batman looked down at the scene from the Batwing as he readied his missiles and cable shots but stopped when he saw a figure with a sword slash Darkseid across the chest in lighting speed. Darkseid stumbled back and dropped Superman's body as he avoided another swipe of the sword.

_Dammit, Diana._

"You aren't taking him anywhere!" Wonder Woman yelled, loudly at him before hurling her sword at him. He blocked the sword from hitting him in the chest but it lodge itself in his arm since he put it up to block it. He grunted and said something in a different language as he pried the sword out of his arm.

"Diana you made it," Superman smiled, weakly as he pushed himself up.

"You think I would miss this?" Wonder Woman smirked before picking up a piece of rubble and flinging it at Darkseid who wasn't able to block it in time. The force of the impact threw Darkseid backwards into a few walls.

"Are you okay?" Wonder Woman asked, zooming over to Superman to help him up.

"I just need a minute to heal," he reassured her as he cracked his neck. "I'm just glad you're here…I missed you."

"Me too."

They both smiled at each other and were about to kiss when Batman yelled through their intercoms, "Clark! Diana! Get Darkseid near the portal so I can blast him in."

"Is that what you were planning, for me to beaten half to death just so he would open the boom tube portal and you could blast him in?" Superman growled, annoyed. "I could have-

"You have a better plan? We can't defeat him-

"Don't be so sure about that Batman," Wonder Woman interrupted, picking up her fallen sword and leaped towards where Darkseid had been thrown.

Wonder Woman was thrown back though when flash of Darkseid's omega beams burst through the walls. He then jumped at her and got her into a choke hold before rumbling, "Superman surrender yourself to me or she will die."

"No! Don't do it!" Wonder Woman choked out, face turning blue from the lack of oxygen.

"No stop let her go!" Superman yelled in a panic, flying over to him. "I'll-

"Clark, stop he's just baiting you!" Batman shouted, loudly in Superman's ear through the earpiece. "Just think for a second."

Superman ignored him as he landed in front of Darkseid whom loosened his grip on Wonder Woman because one more squeeze would have crushed her throat.

"Clark, this is exactly what I was talking about you can't let your feelings-

"Bruce, shut up!" Superman snapped, viciously as his eyes glowed red before hissing at Darkseid, "Darkseid. I'll go with you if you let her go."

Darkseid said nothing but grinned, widely before leaping backwards in boomtube portal.

"Diana!" Superman cried, flying in after them.

"Clark, you idiot!" Batman growled as he shot a cable at Superman so he could drag him out.

Superman didn't answer and Batman wasn't sure if the cable had even wrapped around Superman but it appeared so since Batman's plane was suddenly dragged into the portal after Superman. Batman tried releasing the cable but it was too late, he was sucked inside the portal as well before everything went black.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO


	2. Enter the Marvel Universe

**Disclaimer (since I forgot to do this in the beginning): I don't own any of these characters, Marvel or DC…because if I did own this shit then this would already be a friggin' comic book/movie ;p**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

* * *

"We are leaving right now, sir," Agent Natasha Romanoff informed Nick Fury through his bluetooth earpiece.

"Have there been any problems?" Nick Fury asked as he held up his hand when Agent Maria Hill approached him on his platform. Fury just wanted to make sure everything was going according to plan since Black Widow, Dr. Erik Selvig and the rest of 'The Avengers' were all about to meet up in Central Park to supervise or bid Thor farewell before he went back to Asgard with Loki and the tesseract.

"No, sir. I'm pretty confident that Loki won't try anything, especially with Banner around him."

"Good, I'll make sure no one inferences," Nick Fury responded back before turning to Agent Maria Hill, who was giving him a look.

"Yes Agent Hill, is there something on your mind?"

"Even though, the council made a 'stupid-ass decision' as quoted from you," she began, slightly smiling. "But shouldn't we inform them about Thor taking the tesseract and Loki back to Asgard?"

"No," Nick answered, solemnly. "They lost that right after they tried to blow up Manhattan and Loki is an Asgardian so he will faced justice from his own people.

"Whatever you feel is best, sir."

"But from what I have read in Norse Mythology, Asgardian court systems are a little harsher than ours."

Agent Hill smirked at him before walking down the platform steps back to her station but her smile faded though, when she suddenly saw a news report on one of the screens on the helicarrier.

"Uh General Fury!" Agent Maria yelled, urgently. "You may want to take a look on what's happening on the news."

As Nick Fury turned around towards the screens, to his horror and annoyance, he saw a pink swirling portal appear in the middle of Manhattan as the reporter on news channel screamed, frantically, "-it looks like another portal from which the aliens from before came through! Another invasion is happening! I repeat another invasion is happening-

The reporter stop talking and screamed bloody murder when a large eight-foot tall being, who almost looked like he was made out stone, fell out of the portal. The cameras shook violently from the impact of his fall but zoomed in to reveal that the alien being was holding, what looked like to be a female human in his arms. But before the stone face being, could collect himself and stand up, the women flew out of his grip into the sky above him.

"Zoom in!" the reporter urged the cameraman, who immediately complied as he focused the camera on the mysterious woman.

The woman was visually appealing in every way with her long flowing black hair, ruby red lips and bright blue eyes but no one could take their eyes off her revealing costume she was wearing. Her outfit was basically a bathing suit yet had an armor look to it since it was made out of leather and some parts of it metal. But even though she looked human, it was evident she wasn't since she was defying gravity as she floated in the air and pulled out a golden lasso from her metal belt.

She then swung the rope and tried throwing it around the alien's throat, who finally stood up but the alien grabbed the rope and yanked on it, pulling her down towards him. He then violently punched her into the ground before stomping on her, making a giant crater in the road.

The reporter and everyone on the helicarrier watched in silence as the alien's eyes began to glow bright red, looking like he was about to deliver the death blow when unexpectedly, a man dressed in blue suddenly flew out of the portal and tackled the alien.

The man looked human as well but he obviously wasn't one either as he plummeted the alien into the ground in unnatural speed. The man in blue was clearly upset by what the alien had done to the woman since he gave the alien a brutal beating before releasing beams of heat lasers from his eyes at him.

He was nothing even S.H.I.E.L.D or Nick Fury had seen or dealt with before.

"Let's get closer," the reporter whispered to the cameraman.

"No fucking way, man!"

However, the alien suddenly got the upper hand when he grabbed the man's red cape and slammed him into the ground. He then released similar heat lasers out of his eyes but his seemed to be more powerful since it blasted the man into a building, knocking him out cold.

The alien then calmly, looking like he was savoring his victory, walked over to the building and picked up the man like he was a rag doll before making his way back to the portal.

"The alien looks like he only wanted that man," the reporter said, breathlessly. "Well I hope that's all he wanted because I don't know if even 'The Avengers' could take him on. Where are they by the way?!"

The alien was about to step inside the portal when a strange black jet came whirling out the portal and hit him straight on. It sent the alien sprawling backwards, while the jet plane skidded across the ground before coming to a halt.

The alien growled in annoyance and released his heat lasers from his eyes at the jet when a man dressed in all black suddenly jumped out of it before the jet blew up. The man rolled on the pavement but jumped back up and ran towards the man in blue, who lay next to the portal because when the jet hit the alien, he had dropped him.

But before the man in black could reach him, the alien backhanded him into a building and when the man didn't re-emerge from the building, the alien picked the man in blue again and walked into the portal without a second glance.

"You're not going anywhere with him!" the woman suddenly screamed so loud, the camera was actually able to pick it up. The alien then was dragged back through the portal since the woman was able to get her golden lasso around his mid-section.

"Agent Romanoff," Nick Fury said calling her back, tearing his 'eye' away from the screens even though, he didn't want to look away. "Have they left yet-

"We are already suited up, sir."

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"I'm getting sick of this, giant!" Wonder Woman yelled at Darkseid, pulling her lasso as hard as she could.

"As am I!" Darkseid bellowed as he dropped Superman's body again and abruptly charged at her. Wonder Woman jumped off the ground and avoided his attack but let go of her lasso. Unfortunately though, Darkseid used her lasso against her when he pulled it off him and caught her with it. He then yanked her towards the ground before grabbing her throat in a tight grip. His eyes turned red as he was about to release his omega beams at her but stopped.

"Actually you could be useful to me," Darkseid commented, thoughtfully. "I could make you one of furies since you have proven yourself to be a mighty warrior-

"I'd rather die then serve you!" Wonder Woman spat out with her last breath before she passed out from his death grip.

"Well if you prefer that," Darkseid sneered, eyes glowing red again.

"Darkseid," a commanding voice suddenly said behind him.

Darkseid turned around to find the voice belonged to Batman, who was holding a knife to Superman's throat but was also holding a glowing green rock, kryptonite, in his other hand. Superman was still unconscious but he was trembling and sweating, profusely from the kryptonite.

"If you don't leave, I'll kill him," Batman threatened, thrusting the knife against Superman's throat.

"You're bluffing," Darkseid retorted, dully. "I'll kill her-

"You are planning to kill her and me anyway. And so I'm going to make sure you don't get what you want then."

Darkseid glared at Batman, he was obviously seething but calmly, responded, "The Kryptonian is already mine but you though have just sentenced yourself to a long and painful death."

"You're threats are empty to me, Darkseid," Batman stated, impassively. "I could care less about my life because I would rather be dead then let you turn him into your own personal weapon to wreak havoc in the universe." Batman then without warning began cutting into Superman's throat, which woke Superman up as he let out a yelp. His eye's fluttered around his head and he was about to lose consciousness again as blood rushed rapidly down from his throat.

Darkseid's eyes widened in shock since he didn't think Batman would actually go through with his threat but he then smiled, widely before retorting, "Well played."

Batman stopped abruptly but didn't put the kryptonite away as he watched Darkseid, waiting for his next move. Superman choked and held his throat in confusion as he stared at Batman then Darkseid.

Darksied continued to grin at him as he walked up to Batman, who stood his ground in front of Superman.

"Have the Kryptonian or the Amazon taken that gamble they would have lost, they do not have strength of character to kill their own comrades," Darkseid stated, smugly. "But you, a human? You kill your own kind to win battles, admirable quality. I will leave but do not think that I will not return because you have only won the battle, not the war." He then walked towards the portal and entered it before it dissolved into nothing.

After he left, Batman then quickly put the kryptonite back in his belt and helped Superman up, who pushed him away, slightly.

"I know I should be mad at you," Superman coughed as he rubbed his throat that had already healed. "But good thinking."

"I was half-expecting you to punch me into the ground," Batman admitted, uneasily.

Superman grinned at him since he had never seen Batman nervous. "I would never do that-

"I would," they heard Diana say as she made her way over to them. She had woken up during Batman's bargain with Darkseid and it made her livid.

"He may not be mad at you but I am," she growled before abruptly grabbing Batman by his throat and holding him up in the air.

Batman surprisingly though, didn't struggle against her until Superman pulled them apart and cried, "Diana! Stop, what are you doing!?"

"If you ever try to hurt him again I'll kill you!" Wonder Woman yelled at Batman as Superman held her back. "And I can't believe you carry kryptonite with you, what is wrong with you-

"If you were a true warrior, you would agree with that was the only way to get rid of Darkseid and save our lives but you are letting your personally feelings-

"HOW DARE YOU!" Wonder Woman roared, angrily almost escaping Superman's grip. She was about to go off on Batman some more when suddenly a swarm of black SUV's surrounded them and a jet with huge guns swooped out of the sky and pointed all of it's weapons at them.

A woman's voice then boomed from the jet as she commanded, "Get on the ground now, you are all under arrest."

"I would do as lady says," a man dressed like an American flag told them when he stepped in front of the black SUVs.

Batman and Superman gave each other you-got-to-be-kidding-me looks.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO


	3. What are you?

**Yes, yes I know I took forever to update but did any of you guys read Justice League # 14 where Batman creeps on Superman and Wonder Woman while they are making out? **

**Classic Batman XD**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

* * *

"Dids on bringing the swimsuit model in!" Iron Man announced over the intercom as he flew over to the scene where Captain American was confronting the mysterious visitors.

"Stark not now," Black Widow hissed, irritably.

"Do I sense a tone of jealously, Agent Romanoff?" Iron Man grinned, trying to get a rise out of her as he flew over in front of the quinjet. "Are you worried you now have competition since you're not the only one with a tight fitting outfit anymore?"

Black Widow gave him a stern and dismissive look through the windshield but Hawkeye, who sat next to her, gave Iron Man a small smile but then frowned like he was annoyed with him too when Black Widow looked over at him.

"Stark, will you stop fooling around!?" Captain America also hissed but with an uneasiness in his voice. He was little nervous about approaching these strange beings since he had never seen anything like them before even though, a few days ago he just fought a bunch of aliens he thought never existed before either.

They all were dressed very oddly but he knew he couldn't criticize since he, himself was wearing a kind of ridiculous outfit as well. He did find himself wandering what the large 'S' on the man in blue's chest meant, while he decided the man in black was the most intimidating out of all of them since the mask of his almost gave him a demon-like appearance. Though, none of them had moved from where they were surrounded so that gave Captain America some reassurance that maybe they would cooperate. But they were all quietly discussing something among themselves and Captain America was able to hear a few snippets of their conversation as he moved closer towards them.

"Do you think Steve outed us?" the man in blue whispered to his comrades.

"He would never do that!" the woman hissed, sounding beyond offended. "He maybe mad at me but-

"I don't think they're the government," the man in black suddenly interjected. "But I don't have time for this, I'm late for a meeting. You two can handle this boy scout."

The woman gave the man a really pissed off look but the man paid no attention to her as he pulled out some kind of gadget from his belt and pointed it towards a nearby building up above.

"No wait! Sir!" Captain America began saying before the man abruptly shot a cable at the building's rooftop and zoomed up there. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents hiding behind the SUV's got nervous and started firing their guns at the man as he flew up towards the rooftop. They missed him though and instead hit the man in blue when he flew up to cover him.

Captain America ordered them to stop but they already did since they all looked at the man in blue in awe since the bullets had merely bounced off him like they were bugs.

"Holy shit," Iron Man retorted as began to fly down to help Captain America out.

"Stark, go after him!" Black Widow abruptly ordered, fiercely, referring to the man in black. "We're calling in Thor for this!"

Thor had stayed back with Banner to guard Loki and the tesseract since Thor thought he wasn't needed for this but stayed back here on Earth just in case.

Iron Man groaned since he rather engaged the woman but flew towards the rooftop where the man in black had disappeared on.

"Why are you shooting at us?!" the man in blue hissed as he got in Captain America's face. "Who are you? What grounds do you have for arresting us?"

"If the government has a problem with us, you can just tell us! You don't have to attack us!" the woman also snapped.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Hawkeye mumbled in Captain America's earpiece.

"Ma'am, Sir, I apologize they just got scared," Captain America tried to explain. "I am Captain Steve Rogers or Captain America and I'm with the S.H.I.E.L.D., Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-Enforcement Division-

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"We just need you to come in with us-

"We aren't going anywhere with you!" the man declared, eyeing the rooftop where he saw Iron Man confronting the other man. "One of your men is attacking Batman!"

"Batman? Seriously?" Hawkeye snorted until he was sshhed by Black Widow.

"Well I'm sure Iron Man didn't attack without reason, we don't want any trouble."

"Too late for that," Hawkeye mumbled when the sky suddenly turned gray and lighting struck as Thor slammed down into the ground in front of them, stunning the man and woman backwards. The Shield agents that had created a circle around them, back up their SUV's since they knew a big fight was about to happen.

"You will do as we say if you do not wish to be harmed!" Thor growled, jabbing Mjölnir at them in a threatening manner.

"Umm, Thor-

"I am in no mood for this and I will put down the both of you if you threaten the safety of this planet."

"Oh you're in no mood for this?" sneered the woman as she approached him.

"Aye, woman," Thor hissed down at her.

"Well neither am I!" she yelled, angrily before throwing a punch at his face and hitting him so hard, it sent him crashing into a building. His condescending tone towards her was the thing that had sent her off.

Thor pushed himself out of the rubble, too stunned to even notice the woman was coming at him again with another strike of blows since he was not expecting this kind of power from what he thought was a human woman.

"Wow," Captain America whistled. "What a punch."

"My punch has the same effect," the man in blue told him. "So I suggest you don't make me do that to you too."

"Well so much for talking it out," Hawkeye commented to Black Widow.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Iron Man asked when he flew in front of the man in black, who was about to jump off to the next rooftop over.

The man said nothing as he backed up.

"I would suggest freezing if you don't want to get hurt," he threatened him, showing off his repulsor beams.

The man stopped walking backwards, looking like he was going follow Iron Man's orders.

"Good," Iron Man said, landing on the roof in front of him. He then cued Jarvis to scan the man over to see if he was armed with anything and to find out more about him.

"Do you mind me asking, what you're supposed to be?" Iron Man asked, letting Jarvis scan the man over through his suit. "Are you supposed to be a bat or a cat? Hmm…no no, you can't be a cat, you don't have whiskers."

"What are you supposed to be?" the man asked in return in a low voice.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm Iron Man."

"I have never heard of you."

"Well then you're clearly from another planet-

"Sir," Jarvis interrupted him. "The suit he is wearing is composed out of Kevlar, while a small percentage of it is made out of titanium so it's bullet-proof and resistant to explosions, impacts, and falls. Brass knuckles are sewn into his gloves and they are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches same with his boots."

"Hm…that doesn't exactly sound alien but does sounds expensive, what else did you find? Could you see who is underneath the mask?"

"No, I could not sir, since his mask is lined by lead and the belt around his waist is also shielded by lead but it is pretty evident sir, that various kind of weapons are stored in it."

"Interesting…" he mumbled before saying to the man. "But seriously who are you? You are the only one who seems the most human out of your friends, power-wise of course."

"I'm Batman," he said before throwing down a smoke bomb on the ground. He had taken it out from his belt behind his back when Iron Man had been distracted by Jarvis's information.

"Aww dammit," Iron Man cursed, turning on his heat vision to see through the smoke but then scoffed, "Do you really think that's going to stop me, Bat-boy?" Though as he scanned the area for 'The Batman' he couldn't find him anywhere, it was like he had disappeared.

"This is so embarrassing Jarvis, how could I lose a guy wearing a Bat costume-

He then let a surprised yelped when he felt an electric shock hit him from behind and the screens in his suit began to static. He then realized he was losing control of his systems as Jarvis's voice cried, "Sir, he's hacking my mainframe!"

Batman had place a bug on his back to interfere with his suit before it finally died and all his communications were cut off.

"How, how did you do that?!" Iron Man growled as he tried to hit Batman away but only hit the air. "No one can hack my systems, no one!"

"Anything created by man contains an error," Batman stated, dully in a tone like he found Iron Man incompetent.

"Oh is that so?" Iron Man snarled before swinging a powerful blow at his head but Batman simply stepped aside and knife-hand strike his arm down.

Iron Man held back a yelp since that blow had broken through his armor and broken his fore arm. He looked at Batman, dumbfounded but threw another punch at him with his other fist to which Batman blocked and roundhouse kicked him over onto his back.

"You don't have any formal training do you?" Batman asked, emotionless. "Without your tech, you're useless."

"Shut-up!" Iron Man yelled at him since that had hit a nerve. He tried lunging at him but Batman slammed a foot down on his chest, keeping him in place.

"Now you're going to answer some questions quickly and correctly if you don't want anymore broken bones."

"Dramatic, much?" Iron Man gritted.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"I don't want to fight you," Captain America told Superman. "From what I have seen, I wouldn't stand a chance against you."

"Then tell your men to call off their attack!"

"Will your friends cooperate then?"

"Cooperate? Cooperate with what? We didn't do anything! We were protecting-

"You didn't do anything?! You and your friends come here and destroy half the city-

"Seriously, is that what your agency is worried about, property damage?! Worse things would have happened if we didn't get rid of Darkseid."

"You mean that other alien?"

"Yes, do you not remember what happened the last time he came here?"

"Wait…what? I have no idea what-

"Call your man off now!" Superman sneered, deciding he was done with this conversation since it was going nowhere and flew off towards Thor and Wonder Woman's fight.

"Hey I'm not done talking to you!" Captain America yelled as he threw his shield at Superman's head. When it hit Superman's head, he turned right back around and zoomed towards Captain America.

* * *

"You are a most worthy opponent," Thor told the woman as she blocked another blow from his hammer with her silver bracelets. He couldn't help but be impressed with her, she knew what she was doing and it was pretty evident that she had been in many battles before. "Who are you, pray tell?"

"I'm known as Wonder Woman," she smiled, thinking the same thing about him. He had the strength of an Olympia God and his skills matched Ares in the art of battle but there was something about him she could relate to, like he was almost cut from the same cloth as her. Though, she did find him ignorant and sexist just like any other man since he had underestimated her to be a weak woman. "Who are you?"

"Thor Odinson."

The name seemed familiar to her but she shook it off when she was able to get her lasso around his hammer, which was the thing that was keeping her at bay the whole fight.

"Ha! Pull all you like! My hammer will not leave my hand-

He stopped talking when the hammer was suddenly yanked out of his hands and she caught it.

"You were saying?" she smirked, waving his hammer around.

He gave her confused looked but didn't say anything as he charged at her. She hit him aside though with his own hammer, knocking him into a building as lighting shot out of it.

When he didn't re-emerge from the building, Wonder Woman flew over to where she found Superman and Captain America going at it and she noticed the jet above them abruptly left.

"Your shield won't protect you forever, Captain, " Superman told him, sounding bored as Captain America blocked another blow from him. "I could bend it half if I wanted to-

Superman though was cut off when Captain America hit in the chin with the shield and smiled, "Okay prove it then."

"Cute," Superman retorted, eyes turning red since he was planning to melt the shield right from Captain America's hands. He didn't get the chance to since Wonder Woman suddenly threw the hammer at Captain America, who tried to block it with his shield but it still knocked him over and unconscious.

"Hey I was going to do that!" Superman grinned at her.

"Too slow," she jested, flying over next to him and as the hammer came back to her.

"Hey where did you get that hammer?"

"From Thor," she answered, holding it up. "I like it, I think I'm going to keep it."

"Thor? Like God of Thunder, Thor from Norse Mythology?" Superman asked, remembering how Thor did affect the sky when he first made his appearance.

"Well he's no God I can tell you that," Wonder Woman snorted, twirling the hammer around.

"Superman, Superman do you copy?" he suddenly heard Batman say in his earpiece.

"Yes, where are you?" Superman answered, looking around.

"I'm still on the rooftop-

He stopped talking when the quinjet from before came back and dropped off what looked like a man from it before the man suddenly morphed into a giant green monster. It slammed down on the ground in front of them, creating a small earthquake before it yelled, "HULK, SMASH FLYING MAN AND WOMAN!"

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"What is the date of today?" Batman asked, ignoring Iron Man's endless remarks and comments.

"What? Did you hit your head or something-

"What is the goddamn date?!" Batman snapped, stomping down on his armored chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Okay, calm down," Iron Man grunted. "It's {insert whatever the date is today}."

Batman blinked his eyes in confusion but didn't say anything. He had thought that maybe him, Superman and Wonder Woman had been sent to a different time period through the portal but that theory had been proven wrong since the dates matched up so he now considered they were possibly on a different earth.

"Are you from the future?" Iron Man asked, staring up at him. "Is this what is happening?"

Batman paid him no attention before touching the side of his head, tapping his earpiece before saying, "Superman? Superman, do you copy?"

"Superman?" Iron Man mumbled in the background. "Seriously? Did you guys pick your names out from a cereal box?"

"Yes, where are you?"

"I'm still on the rooftop-

He stopped talking when the ground unexpectedly shook and Batman could feel the building shake underneath him to the point where he almost lost his balance. He then walked over to the edge of the roof and saw a big green monster scream at Superman and Wonder Woman before charging at them.

"Oh, you and your friends are screwed now," Iron Man grinned, wickedly.

"What is it?" Batman asked, turning around but was met with a blow to the head from Iron Man, who was able to get up and sneak behind Batman undetected since Batman had gotten cocky. Batman fell to the ground, conscious since that blow was like a steel ball hitting him.

"Who's useless now?" Iron Man jeered before signaling Black Widow and Hawkeye's quinjet to pick them up.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**Here's a little fact for anyone who doesn't know, any one can us Mjolnir if they are worthy of Thor's powers like Captain America for example (in the comics but that would be so cool if they did that in the movie.) And I think Wonder Woman is worthy of Thor's powers for numerous of reasons so woo!  
**


	4. HULK SMASH!

Before Superman or Wonder Woman could even digest what stood before them, the creature charged at them in a full speed. Wonder Woman flew out of the way just in time but Superman was not as lucky because when he tried to fly away Hulk caught hold of his cape and slammed him down into the ground.

"HULK SMASH!" the creature screamed as he began pounding Superman further into the ground.

"Get off him!" Wonder Woman cried, throwing Mjölnir at the beast. The hammer hit Hulk in the face and sent him sprawling a few feet away. The hammer then went flying back into her hands before she went over to help Superman out of the hole in the ground.

"Superman, are you okay?"

"Uhhh…I feel like I just fought a few rounds with Darkseid…" Superman groaned, rubbing his head. "I think it's time I get rid of the cape-

"HULK HATES THAT HAMMER!" Hulk suddenly screamed over them and lunged at them again but Wonder Woman grabbed Superman by the arm and pulled him up out the way. She dropped him off on top the roof where Batman had disappeared on earlier and flew back down, throwing the hammer back at Hulk.

However, Mjölnir didn't hit the Hulk but instead flew in another direction into the hands of Thor, who then summoned lighting and directed it at her.

Wonder Woman tried to shield herself with her bracelets but it wasn't enough to protect her from the blast. It threw her backwards across the street and she didn't get up right away as she stumbled around.

"I'll take care of the Wonder Woman, you get him," Thor told Hulk before flying off after her. Hulk snorted at Thor, annoyed since he didn't like being ordered by him but he jumped up towards the building anyways where he saw the woman had drop the man off. He only got half way up the building though before Superman zoomed down and tackled him.

"You caught me off guard," Superman growled as he punched him across the face. "But that won't happen again!" He then slammed him down on the ground and threw a few more punches at him.

However, Hulk grabbed his fist in a crushing grip before head-butting him away. "HULK DON'T NEED YOU OFF GUARD! HULK THE STRONGEST!"

Superman only glared at him but then abruptly disappeared using his super speed and began running around Hulk as fast as he could, trying to create a tornado.

Hulk looked around confused but found himself trying to hold onto the ground as the winds began picking him. Eventually, he couldn't hold anymore and was thrown around in the tornado. Superman then began punching him around over his body in lighting speed before grabbing a hold of him and throwing Hulk with all his strength.

Hulk's body went flying in such a fast speed, Shield lost sight of where he went on their computers as they watched the fight closely.

Superman wiped his forehead, feeling a little wearied but went flying off again when he noticed Thor flying away with Wonder Woman over his shoulder.

"Let her go now and I won't do to you want I just did to your friend!" Superman threatened as he gained on him.

Thor said nothing and Superman got right on his tail and was about to grab him when suddenly he was blasted away by some kind of ray and Iron Man showed up right in front of him.

"Don't worry, he'll come back for you later," Iron Man smiled, positioning his Repulsor Rays at him. He had gotten his suit back online and decided to go back into battle even with his broken arm after the Batman had been brought to a secure Shield location.

"Where is he taking her and where is Batman?! Superman yelled, eyes turning red as he also x-rayed him. "And if try blasting me again, I'll crush you like a tin can."

"At a shield facility," Iron Man answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "Where you'll be joining them shortly."

Superman grabbed Iron Man by the throat in a super speed motion and growled, "You will take me to it now if you don't want your other arm broken!"

"I'll take my chances," Iron Man retorted before firing his chest unibeam at Superman. It blasted Superman away and before he could recover an arrow was shot at him, which turned into a net and encased him. Superman then yelled out in pain when the net electrode him as well.

"I was wondering what you guys were doing," Iron Man commented as the quinjet flew by him with Hawkeye standing in the open back of it.

Superman gritted his teeth in irritation and broke out the net before firing his heat lasers from his eyes at the quinjet, hitting one of the wings. The quinjet spiraled down towards the ground, uncontrollably and Iron Man went after it but Superman fired his lasers at him as well, burring a part of his shoulder armor off. Superman then caught him in a chokehold again and tore off his chest piece as he snarled, "Take me to them now!"

"Didn't you hear me before? You'll be there with them soon," Iron Man grunted, looking at something behind him. Superman noticed and turned around to see what he was looking at but a bolt of lighting hit him before he could see it was Thor. The lighting also hit Iron Man but Superman got the worse of it since he lost consciousness and fell towards the ground.

Thor caught Superman in mid-air, while Iron Man clumsily flew over to the crash site of the quinjet, feeling faint himself. Black Widow and Hawkeye had gotten out okay since Captain America had pulled them out the wreckage.

"Where the hell have you been, taking a nap?" Iron Man rumbled, sullenly since he just realized the full extent of his injuries.

"Stark, don't even start-

"Enough!" Thor thundered as he came down with Superman over his shoulder. "The day has been won, let us not fight among ourselves."

"I wouldn't start celebrating yet," they all heard Superman whispered before he kicked Thor away. He then took a big gulp of air and froze Thor in place with his ice breath.

"Well shit," Iron Man sighed, not believing his eyes.

"If you all are finished now," Superman thundered, floating above them. "I would appreciate it if one of you showed me where you have taken my friends."

"Well since you asked so nicely how could we refuse," Iron Man retorted, sarcastically. He looked around at everyone with a gleam in his eyes then solemnly added, "But we came here to neutralize you and your friends and that's what we are going to do." Captain America then threw his shield at him before Black Widow shot her guns at him and Hawkeye shot exploding arrows at him. It created enough of a distraction for Iron Man to then use his lasers to unfreeze Thor.

Yet, the objects thrown at Superman didn't even faze him as he simply used his super breath to blow them away along with the people who were propelling them at him. But before he could stop Iron Man from unfreezing Thor, Hulk suddenly jumped out of nowhere and tackled him into the ground.

"You again!" Superman growled, trying to block the beast's rampaging blows. "I should have sent you to the-

Hulk picked up Superman's body and began slamming it around on the ground just like he did with Loki but this time it was much more violent since Hulk knew he could take it.

"HULK WILL THROW YOU-

"Actually Hulk please no throwing," Black Widow intervened, battering her eyelashes. "We need him."

"Fine!" Hulk snarled but didn't stop slamming his body around on the ground until Thor had to eventually stop him.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

"Sir, the council wants to talk to you," Agent Hill told Nick Fury through via video cam. Agent Hill was still on helicarrier and was put in charge, while Nick Fury and a large chunk of Shield's best interrogators went with him to a secure secret base where the alien visitors were being held.

"Tell them we are handing it," Nick snapped, not wanting to deal with 'the council' right now.

"Yes well…they want to handle it, sir," she retorted. "They want them, along with Loki."

Nick sighed, getting a headache

"I'll try to keep them busy but I would cross examine every agent there, sir, we can't have any sleeper agents like last time," Agent Hill frowned before signing off right as Black Widow and Hawkeye entered the conference room.

"Are they secure?" Nick asked.

"We think so," Hawkeye responded. "We just don't know if the restraints can hold them, especially that Superman. I guess we'll know when they wake up."

"Were you able to open the Batman's belt?" Nick was very interested by what was stored in Batman's belt since he wanted to find out more about that green rock Batman had taken out of his belt, which seemed to have weakened Superman.

"No," Black Widow answered. "Nor were we able to open his jet or take his mask off. It shocks anyone who touches it or releases knockout gas and it also seems to have a locking contraption as well. His technology is very advance…"

"Maybe Banner and Stark can get through it," Hawkeye suggested.

Nick didn't say anything, he really didn't want to involve 'The Avengers' anymore with this but he had a feeling it would be hard to convince them otherwise.

"Okay I call wonder chick!" Tony announced when the doors of the conference opened again as the rest of the Avengers filed in. Everyone had injuries, except for Banner but Tony looked the worse out of the lot. His entire right side of his body was bandaged up since Batman had broken his arm and Superman had burned his shoulder with his heat vision, he was just a mess but yet his same old self.

"Your not questioning anyone, Stark," Nick proclaimed. "Especially not her."

"If you think you're leaving us out of this, think again!" Tony protested. "We fought them so we should question them and find out who they are and where they came from."

"I agree," Thor declared. "I am not going anywhere until those question are answered. I do not think I have even encounter someone as powerful as that Superman, he could pose a threat to yours and my world."

"Don't you have gods as friends?" Banner asked, curiously. "You're saying he's more powerful than a god?"

"I just know that even All-Father does not process powers like him."

"So what does that mean?" Steve asked.

"It means he is a threat and should not be trifled with."

"He didn't seem bent on Earth's destruction," Steve mentioned. "He just seemed confused and all he wanted was his friends back. I don't think he's a threat."

"Well I can't say the same about that Batman," Tony hissed, bitterly. "Something was off about him-

"I think you're just mad he was able to bypass your system and broke your arm," Black Widow interrupted with a smirk on her face.

"Oh I see you're still sour about that comment about you and Wonder Woman earlier-

"Okay enough," Nick said over them. "I'll assign all of you to question one of them and if you can't get anything from them then I'll send in the professionals."

"Oh thanks for having so much confidence in us," Tony commented, rolling his eyes.

"Stark, Banner, 'The Batman.' And if you two wouldn't mind taking a look at his technology as well it would be appreciated, we are having trouble figuring it out."

Tony sighed but Banner seemed content. "Great, his technology looked very impressive. I would love to look at it."

"It's not that impressive," Tony mumbled low.

"Black Widow, Hawkeye, you two can question the 'Wonder Woman."

Hawkeye teasingly winked at Stark, who just glared back at him.

"…and then Steve and Thor for Superman."

"May I also be present when the 'Wonder Woman' is being questioned?" Thor asked, earnestly. "I cannot explain it but there was something familiar about her."

Nick nodded.

"Oh so he gets what he wants?" Tony complained.

"Well he is a god," Black Widow pointed out. "And when in your life have you not gotten what you wanted?

"Actually Thor," Nick breathed, realizing something. "There is another person I want you to question as well."

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"…_There will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can not find you…" _Loki heard a voice whisper in his ear but was convinced he was just imagining things or hoped he was.

_How much longer are we going to stay here?_ Loki thought, irritably. Him and Thor were about to go back to Asgard when suddenly he was brought here instead and thrown into this cell. This cell was more secure than the one on the helicarrier since he was practically in a metal box but it was the muzzle and chains he still had on that were the things that were keeping him in this cell since they were magical reinforced. Though, he didn't feel secure here, he felt paranoid. He kept hearing those whispers like 'The Other' was in the room with him.

He would feel more secure and safe on Asgard since jail cells on Asgard are near impossible to get in to but here on Earth he felt out in the open. He hated to admit it but he wanted to go home. He was so afraid what would happened to him if he didn't leave Earth soon.

"_You think you know pain?" _he heard the whispers say again._ "He will make you long for something as sweet as pain-_

He then felt a burning sensation on his neck and jumped when suddenly the door of cell opened, revealing Thor and Black Widow.

He tried not to look happy but he was glad they were finally leaving.

"We're not leaving yet," Thor told him, which made Loki sag a little. "But we require your assistance and if you help us then All-Father might lighten your sentence." He then removed the muzzle from his head.

"Tell us if know anything about these beings, the portal they came out of or anything at all," Black Widow said before taking out a small computer pad and showing him video clips of the fight between Darkseid, Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman from eariler.

The portal didn't look the same but when he saw Darkseid, his eyes widened, the being reminded him of Thanos and it made his heart skip a beat.

Black Widow noticed. "Do you know him?"

Loki blinked and stared at the alien but said, "No I don't know any of them nor I have ever seen a portal like this one before."

"You looked like you recognize him," Black Widow said, pointing to Darkseid.

"I do not."

"You better not be lying," Thor hissed, crossly.

"Then I don't know why you came to me then," Loki snarled back.

Thor suddenly grabbed Loki's throat and slammed him against the wall. "Do not test me, you will tell us what we want to know."

"I do not know any of them, honest," Loki gritted through his teeth. "Sorry to disappoint, brother."

Thor grunted in annoyance before dropping him and grumbling, "We may not be leaving anytime soon then."

_No!_ Loki almost shouted out loud as he tried to look like he couldn't care otherwise.

Thor gave him a concerned look, sensing his uneasiness but didn't say anything as he and Black Widow left his cell.

Loki sighed and tried to wipe his forehead but couldn't since his chains prevented him. He didn't know how much longer he could take being here, he felt so unsafe and vulnerable. Though, at least one good thing came out of this, Thor had forgotten to put his muzzle back on, which had been chafing his face. But right after he thought that, Black Widow suddenly came back into his cell and got uncomfortably close to him.

"If you're lying," Black Widow breathed in almost a sultry voice as she picked up the muzzle off the bench and slammed it back on his face. "I'll hurt, you slowly, intimately and in ways you didn't think were even possible."

Loki glared at her and if looks could kill, Black Widow would be more than dead.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

** Next chapter interrogations and more Batman ;)**

**Oh and since this is taking place after the alien invasion in 'The Avengers,' I didn't write in any panicked civilians since I assumed that most of Manhattan has been evacuated for clean up and reconstruction so yeah if any of you noticed or anything ;p  
**


	5. The Irrational Interrogations

**Author's Notes: I had a really hard time with this chapter; I think I re-wrote this chapter over ****ten times****, w********riting the Thor and Wonder Woman parts were the hardest parts ****so I hope you guys like this =D  
**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

* * *

"Dr. Banner, Mr. Stark we have been expecting you!" a cheerful shield agent greeted them when he spotted them coming down the hallway. "I am Agent Alex Burns and this is where 'The Batman' is being held." Four heavily armed Shield guards also stood outside the door with him.

Agent Burns looked like the nerd that was picked on at school because of his big rim glasses, red hair and freckly face but he was so damn happy and cheerful, it was hard not to like him. Which, Stark and Banner found really weird since most Shield agent usually acted cold and emotionless.

"He must be new," Tony whispered under his breath.

"Nice to meet you," Banner nodded, shaking Agent Burns' hand.

"Sorry my shaking hand is kind of broken right now," Tony said, waving his cast around when Agent Burns tried to shake his hand.

"Oh yes, of course," he beamed. "But I just have to say I'm huge fan of both of you-

"Thank you, we can sign autographs later," Tony interrupted, giving him an uninterested smile. "Is the Batman awake yet?"

"No not yet but we have he's technology here if you two wouldn't mind taking a look at it."

"Yes, of course we will," Banner smiled, sounding a little overly excited.

"Great!" Agent Burns responded, sounding just as excited. "Okay so we are unable to take off his suit or mask, which is problematically since we don't know if he has any hidden weapons within it and you know, we can't have a prisoner armed. We did do a x-ray scan of him but that didn't help though since parts of his suit are lined with lead."

"Are you guys not able to cut off his suit or mask?" Tony asked.

"Whenever we tried touching his mask, it either gives you a powerful electric shock or releases knock-out gas from it."

"Wow, I have never heard of that before," Banner commented with great interest. "Tony, do you have a feature like that in any of your suits?"

"Everyone already knows who I am so what would be the point of that?" Tony answered, sounding annoyed.

"I knew you were Iron Man before you made that press conference," Agent Burns stated, happily. "No one else would have made those suits so stylish."

"Thanks…" Tony muttered low, getting even more annoyed.

"Well if you are ready, gentlemen, let's get started," Agent Burns smiled before opening the cell door.

As he led them in, they found Batman strapped down to table by his wrists, midsection and ankles. He was missing his cape and utility belt since those were the only things Shield was able to remove off him. However, another Shield agent was examining the removed items on a table next to the Batman.

"This is Dr. Dara," Agent Burns introduced, walking over to him. "He specializes in alien technology."

"Hello, I'm Doctor Bruce Ban-

"I already know who you are," Dr. Dara greeted in not a particular friendly tone.

"There was no doubt in my mind you would," Tony smiled, using the same tone with him. "So Doc, have you discovered anything useful?"

"As a matter of fact I have," he hissed before showing them Batman's cape. "I have found this is no ordinary cape. It's used for gliding because when an electric current passes through it, it becomes semi-rigid in a fixed shape like bat wings for example." He then took out a taser and demonstrated it to them.

"Of course, there is a purpose for it," Tony remarked, dully. "You think fashion is on this guy's mind?"

"That is amazing," Banner added, ecstatically. "Have you seen anything like this before, Doctor?"

"Oh yes, it's nothing new," Dr. Dara said, importantly. "They had prototype like this for the army but it was de-commissioned since it is very expensive to be made."

"So he must be very rich then…like you!" Agent Burns declared, grinning at Tony. "Do we know any other billionaires-

"Or he could have stolen it," Tony countered, rolling his eyes. "There are dozens of possibilities of how he acquired any of this stuff."

"Well for one thing I think he's human," Dr. Dara stated. "He's the only one out of his friends that has all these gadgets so I think he's compensating for something."

"Another possible theory," Banner agreed, nodding. "So how you been able to open his belt up?"

"No but I think-

Tony ignored their conversation as he went over to Batman's side and began to take off gloves.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Agent Dara snapped, angrily, acting as though Batman was his property and could not be touched by anyone but him.

"I was just thinking maybe his things can only be opened by his touch," Tony suggested, going to Batman's right side to pull off his other glove.

"Oh," Dr. Dara mumbled, sounding pissed he didn't think of that first.

"Wow you really are a genius," Agent Burns said in awe.

Dr. Dara rolled his eyes.

"Oh and is there a reason you guys didn't take these off?" Tony asked, lightly touching Batman's retractable blades on his metal gauntlets. "They are pretty sharp and I don't know, could be used for cutting himself out of his restraints?"

"Umm-

"And why is he restrained by leather straps, do you guys want him to escape or something?"

"Well Mr. Stark this why we have you guys here because we miss things like this-

"Burns, shut up," Dr. Dara hissed, shaking his head. "He can't possibly escape! We are ten stores underground with guards everywhere!"

"Are you as stupid as you look?" Tony asked, cruelly.

"How dare you-

Dr. Dara stopped talking though when Black Widow abruptly entered the cell.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. She had been walking back from Loki's cell when she heard them arguing from outside and decided to check it out.

"Nothing's wrong," Tony professed, innocently. "But I just can't believe how many idiots Shield hires, it's positively mind blowing!"

"Are you hearing this, Agent Romanoff?" Dr. Dara yelled at her.

"Please gentlemen, there is no need for yelling," she responded in a loud voice, coming between the two of them. "Can we just get back on track and act like the professionals that we are?"

They both grumbled.

"Mr. Stark found a way to bypass the Batman's technology," Agent Burns told Black Widow. "It was the more impressive thing I have ever seen."

"Oh?"

"You sound surprised," Tony pointed out. "I do amazing things all the time."

Black Widow shrugged with a twinkle of amusement in her eyes, while Agent Burns agreed, enthusiastically.

"Well if we're all done, making snide remarks to each other, why don't we open his belt up now?" Banner suggested.

"No wait," Tony said, moving to Batman's head. "First, I want to see who's the son of the bitch underneath the mask."

Everyone stayed silent since they are all wanted to see the same thing as Tony. No electric shock or gas poured out of his mask when he touched the edge of his cowl so that confirmed Batman's gloves worked against him. But as soon as Tony began to pull his cowl off, Batman suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Don't even think about it," Batman growled before he threw Tony across the room with just one arm. Tony went flying and almost hit Banner, who ducked right in time but Tony did hit the wall with a loud thud.

Black Widow quickly pulled out her gun as Dr. Dara and Agent Burns did the same thing but Batman ejected two of his blades at them. Dr. Dara and Agent Burns both stumbled to the ground since it hit them both, which gave Batman enough time to undo the midsection strap and kick his ankle straps off. He was about to jump off the table when a gun barrel softly touched the side of his head.

"Stop where you are," Black Widow threatened. She had been able to dodge his retractable blades.

Batman stopped.

"Get up against the wall now," Black Widow ordered, pushing him towards it.

He did what he was told before the guards from outside come busting in.

"It's okay," Black Widow told them. "But they might need medical attention."

The guards went over to help Dr. Dara and Agent Burns out. Dr. Dara was bleeding badly since the blade had hit an artery in his leg but Agent Buns reassured them he was fine and that is was only a flesh wound.

"Oh how I hate being right sometimes," Tony grumbled as Banner helped him up. "I knew leather straps wouldn't do shit. I thought you Shield agents were supposed to be smart!"

"I'm just glad you didn't hit me," Banner mumbled, sounding relieved. "Or we would have had bigger problems."

"Well since he's awake now we should move him into an interrogation room," Black Widow declared then gestured at the guards to grab Batman. Batman though, suddenly turned around and knocked the gun out of Black Widow's hands before he grabbed her and put an arm around her throat.

"Anyone moves and I'll snap her neck," Batman snarled.

No one moved or said anything.

"You," Batman barked at Banner. "Throw me my belt."

"Banner, stay where you are," Black Widow yelled before she elbowed Batman in the throat and flipped him over onto his back. She tried to slam her foot down on him but Batman kicked her off. The guards tried pointing their guns at him but he moved so fast, they couldn't get a clear shot as he jumped over Black Widow to where his belt was.

He grabbed his belt before throwing a smoke bomb down, making the room fill up with gas. Chaos erupted as everyone panicked, making it so that Batman was able to grab his cape and his gloves from Tony during the confusion. He then run out of the cell after he dodged and pushed through all the guards but when he made it out to the hallway, he was unexpectedly knocked over.

Batman tried to get up but found that object that had struck him, a hammer, was preventing him from getting up. It lay on top of his chest and he struggled underneath it since the hammer felt like it was crushing him but his struggles made no avail.

"I heard the commotion," Thor announced from down the hallway as Black Widow and the guards ran out of the cell after the smoke cleared.

"I want him stripped!" Black Widow ordered the guards. "Make sure every part of him is checked!" Thor took his hammer off Batman before the guards grabbed him and slammed him down face first onto the ground.

"Wait! Take his mask off first!" Tony shouted at them, coming down the hallway with Banner, looking crazed

"Go ahead," Black Widow nodded at the guards.

Batman abruptly began struggling fiercely but a guard managed to get his gloves off and rip off his mask, as the others held him down.

"Oh you got to be kidding me," Tony cried when Batman's bare face was revealed.

"What? What's wrong?" Thor asked, totally confused. "He looks human-

"He was supposed to be disfigured!" Tony growled, finding another reason to loathe him. "I mean I was expecting a real bat-man, with bat features!"

Black Widow rolled her eyes but also wasn't expecting what lied underneath his mask. He actually was extremely good-looking with his midnight black hair and dark blue intense eyes.

"I was expecting someone older too," Tony also added, stroking his chin.

"Same," Black Widow agreed then motioned for the guards to continue searching him. He only looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties.

Batman kept quiet and didn't struggle against the guards now but his eerie glare and intimating presence were still intact even without his mask.

Black Widow didn't know why but was finding herself admiring Batman. She had only gotten a taste of what he was capable of and well he was good, she almost wished they could have fought a little longer. Black Widow also found his demeanor unbelievable since he was able to stay calm and collective and keep his eyes from showing any emotion even to Stark's obnoxious remarks.

He was going to be very difficult to question but Black Widow was up to that challenge. Her thoughts were interrupted though when she got an update from her earpiece.

"We are going to need your help again," Black Widow informed Thor. "Wonder Woman has just woken up and she's already out of her restraints as well."

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Wonder Woman did not waste anytime when she regained consciousness and tore through her restraints like they were merely threads holding her down to the gurney. Shield had underestimated her strength, greatly since they had restrained her the same as Batman.

The two guards in the room with her, tried to subdue her with various kinds of weapons but she simply bulldozed through them. She then grabbed her lasso and her knife (that she kept hidden in her right boot) off a table, which was next to the wall.

Thinking that the door was probably locked, Wonder Woman backed up and ran at the door, intently to slam into it but right as she was about to hit the door, someone opened the door.

It was Thor.

He was absolutely caught by surprised and couldn't move out of the way in time before she knocked him over, pushing him into the wall and falling on top of him.

"You!" she hissed, trying to get off him but instead tried reaching for his hammer when she spotted it had fallen to his side.

However, Thor grabbed her and switched positions with her, getting on top of her and holding her down. "All is well," Thor told the Shield agents, who were forming a circle around them and pointing their weapons at them. "I got her-

"Are you sure about that?" Wonder Woman asked, innocently before kicking him in his privates.

Thor grunted and Wonder Woman pushed him off her and grabbed his hammer but before she could attack any of the guards, an arrow was shot at her. The arrow turned into a net before it hit her and encased her. She struggled to get out the net as she tried to rip through it but it suddenly electrode her, sending her into a half-conscious state.

"Yeah, I was about ask the same question," Hawkeye retorted, stepping into the circle before helping Thor up.

"I keep forgetting how strong is she," Thor muttered, feeling a little embarrassed she had caught him off guard multiple times.

"Yeah she's a feisty one," Hawkeye noted.

Thor nodded, while retrieving his hammer from her.

"Bring her into an interrogation room," Hawkeye instructed the Shield agents as they picked Wonder Woman up. "And make sure she's better restrained! This is embarrassing! First, the Batman, now her?" He then pointed at a Shield agent standing near him. "Oh and you! Double check on the restraints Superman! This is not happening again!"

After the Shield agents went on their way, Thor pulled Hawkeye aside and asked, "Do you mind if I just talk to her, first?"

Hawkeye hid a smile that was about to widened on his face.

"I feel like I could get through her," Thor tried to explain. For some weird reason, Thor felt like there was a connection between them and he wanted to explore why he felt that way.

"Yeah sure why not?"

"Why are you giving me that look?" Thor asked, noticing a slight grin forming on Hawkeye's face.

"Oh nothing."

* * *

When Thor entered the interrogation room, Wonder Woman lifted her head slowly and glared at him through her black hair. She was now heavily chained to a chair to the point she couldn't move at all.

Thor unexpectedly felt very awkward, a feeling he usually didn't feel as he sat down in the chair in front of the table that separated them.

"I just want to establish," Thor began, clearing his throat. "That we are not here to hurt you. We only want to know if you and your allies are threat to earth-

"We are not a threat," Wonder Woman snapped, venomously. "Is that what you think?"

"Well yes-

"We protect this planet and the people who inhabit it. Darksied is the real threat, why didn't you go after him then!?"

"Was Darkseid that stone face being?" Thor asked, recalling him from the video footage Nick Fury had showed them.

"Yes and since you people allude, you're the good guys, why didn't you go after him instead or help us stop him?"

"You attacked me!" Thor growled, defensively. "What am I to think?! We only wanted to talk-

"What are you talking about?" Wonder Woman barked over him. "You threatened to hurt us if we didn't cooperate!"

"I-

"_I am in no mood for this and I will put down the both of you if you threaten the safety of this planet,"_ Wonder Woman recited, trying to mimic his voice. "That didn't sound like you wanted to talk to me."

"I…suppose I was not as open to conversation as Captain America was," Thor admitted, looking down. "But you were the one who punched me into a building, it did not seem like you wanted to talk either."

Wonder Woman softened her glare and muttered, "I suppose I also acted a little… irrationally."

"A little?" Thor chuckled, drolly. "I've seen more rational behavior from a Bilgesnipe."

Wonder Woman smiled a little, even though she didn't know what that meant. "I was a nearly beaten death so can you blame me for being a little irritated?"

"Perhaps."

"But why are you keeping us here?" Wonder Woman asked, getting intense again. "We are not a threat to Earth if that's what you and Shield are worried about. We have always protected the earth."

"Well that's good to hear," Thor nodded. "But we need to verify that before we let you go but can you tell me that about Darkseid? I have never seen a creature like him before, he looks like he is from the realm of Niflheim."

Wonder Woman made a strange face.

"The world of the dead."

"You mean Hades, the underworld? Yes well, he certainly belongs there," Wonder Woman agreed. "But how do you not know who he is? He has attacked Earth before."

"Well I'm not exactly a native of Earth but I would have known if a creature like him attacked-

"Where are you from then?"

"Asgard."

"I have never heard of that planet," she remarked in awe. She didn't know why either but she found Thor very interesting and had a urge in her to know more about him. "What galaxy is that in?"

"It is not exactly a planet."

"What is it then?"

"If I remember right I am the one who supposed to be questioning you," Thor smirked instead. "I can you tell you more about me and where I am from if you answer my questions first."

"Fine," she huffed. "Standard procedure I get it, what does this Shield want to know?"

"Many things. The most essential thing they want to know is your real name."

"Diana Prince," she answered, quickly. Everyone knew her name, she didn't have secret identity like Bruce and Clark but sometimes she wished she did. She did find it odd though, that a government agency didn't know her name.

"Well Diana Prince, I wish we could have met through different circumstances but it is very nice to meet you," he smiled, charismatically. "I told you my name already, did I not?

"Yes you did," she smiled, timidly. "But if I wasn't tied up and I guess it would be nice to meet you too, Thor Odinson."

"Do not worry you will not be tied up for long, fair maiden-

"Oh please don't call me that," Diana guffawed. "Do you know many maidens who can best you in the battlefield?"

Thor grinned back but tried to go back to questioning since he could feel eyes staring at him through the cameras in the room. "Uh, I am not going to answer that …but anyways they also wanted to know where you are from."

"I am technically from Earth."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't come from the world of men," she shrugged, nonchalantly.

Thor gave her a strange look before asking, slowly, "So you saying, you are from a place on earth where there are no men?"

"More or less."

Thor blinked in confusion; he had no idea what that meant but he was finding her more intriguing by the second. "Your warrior name fits you very well since you are becoming more of a wonder by every moment that passes by…"

"That's what I've been told."

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

"So is Doctor Dara going to be okay?" Banner asked Agent Burns as examined Batman's explosive gel from his utility belt.

Banner had stayed back with Agent Burns instead to figure out Batman's weapons and technology, while Black Widow took his place in questioning the Batman with Stark. Banner was okay with that since he found this more interesting and he also did not want to be around if Batman tried to escape again.

"He should be fine," Agent Burns answered, reassuringly. "He lost a lot of blood but they were able to stop the bleeding."

"Do you remember seeing a green rock in one of the pouches?" Banner asked, looking through the different pouches in Batman's utility belt. "Director Fury specifically requested it."

"No," Agent Burns replied, shaking his head. "Didn't he dropped it during the battle with you guys?"

"Maybe," Banner dismissed, scratching his head. "Just keep an eye out for it."

"Yes, of course but excuse me for a minute I need to use the restroom," Agent Burns stated before leaving the room and fingering the kryptonite in his back pocket.

OoOoOoOoO

"Will there be torturing involved with this interrogation?" Tony causally asked as he and Black Widow made their way to Batman's new cell.

"No."

"Why not?" Tony cried. "He's not human so the Universal Declaration of Human Rights don't apply to him-

"Stark, would you honestly want to watch me torture somebody?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tony stopped and thought about it. "I'm not sure…would sexual torture be involved?" He was expecting an angry response but instead found Black Widow getting real close to him.

"Maybe," Black Widow breathed, sultry into his ear.

"Well if this torture then I-

She then unexpectedly hit him privates, making him grunt in pain and smiled, "Trust me you would prefer conventional torture with me."

"Okay I believe you," Tony grumbled, clearing his throat. "Damn."

When they reached the interrogation room where Batman was being held, eight Shield agents now stood outside keeping guard. They weren't taking any chances this time if Batman tried to escape again.

"Remember, Stark when you speak, only ask the questions we were assigned to ask," Black Widow muttered before the guards opened the door for them.

They were greeted with an eerie glare from Batman, who was now completely stripped of his batsuit and was only wearing a white t-shirt, blue trousers and shoelace less shoes that Shield had give him to wear. Yet he was still extremely intimating and made everyone in the room feel uneasy. He also was heavily chained to the chair he was sitting in like how they restrained Wonder Woman just in case.

"You really have him here to interrogate me?" Batman commented as they sat down across the table from him.

"Aw, do I intimate you?" Tony remarked, sarcastically.

"No, not at all."

"Well let's see how you feel after you experience all the tortures we have store for you. Hmm…ever heard of 'the pear of anguish?"

Batman only gave him a blank stare as a response.

"We aren't going to torture you," Black Widow corrected, giving Tony a look. "Though, things could go easier for you if you cooperate and answer our questions."

Batman gave her the same stare as well, making it clear he wasn't going to make anything easy for them.

"So we looked on every database on earth using the most advance facial recognition system in existence and you turned up no where. You don't exist as far as the government is concerned," Black Widow stated. "Care to explain?"

Batman only blinked.

"Well there was this fisherman in Maine that kind of looked like you," Tony added. "But he was bald and missing a hand."

Batman sighed and gave Black Widow a look as if he was saying; _seriously you have him here questioning me? Seriously?_

She stared right back at him, which kind of turned into a staring contest until Tony interrupted it. "Do you two want me to leave because the looks you're giving each other look like you're about to jump each other bones?"

Black Widow and Batman both flashed him angry glares.

"Whoa okay, I definitely hit a nerve there," Tony chuckled, putting his hands up defensively. "I mean do you two see this?" he asked the guards, gesturing at them.

Both the guards shrugged, not sure if they should answer that question and they were glad they didn't since they received a stern look from Black Widow.

"I'm gathering whenever you're nervous or scared you talk excessive or make dumb remarks as a defense mechanism," Batman told Tony in a monotone voice. "I tend to have that affect on a lot of people but don't worry I won't hurt you as long as I'm tied up."

"Oh trust me, you have to be the last thing I'm scared of," Tony snorted, indifferently.

"Oh really?" Batman smiled, unnervingly. "Maybe you're not afraid of me but you're clearly feel threatened by me."

"No-

"Don't deny it, it's written all over your face," Batman interrupted him. "You're jealous of me."

"What? Why the hell would I be jealous of you? Are you a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist? No you're a guy in a batsuit."

"That 'batsuit' was not cheap to make if you know what I mean," Batman grinned, widely.

"Please stop smiling."

"Stark, can I talk to you for a second?" Black Widow asked before practically dragging him out of the room.

"Go help Banner, this is not working out," she ordered him, nodding her head for him to leave.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's playing with you and you are letting him get to you."

"Trust me he's not."

"Trust me, Stark it's written all over your face. I have been trained to deal with these kind of people."

"I think you just want to be left alone with him."

Black Widow rolled her eyes. "Those kind of comments aren't helping, you are only giving him fuel to lit a fire with you."

"Okay, okay I'll just ask straight forward questions and I won't say anything else, okay?" Tony avowed, sounding actually serious for once. He didn't want Batman to think he had gotten to him by skipping out on this interrogation.

"Fine but-

A sudden loud explosive from down a couple hallways, interrupted her though in mid-sentence as another explosive went off somewhere else too.

"What the hell was that?" Tony exclaimed, looking down the hallways.

"Director Fury? What's happening?" Black Widow yelled, after turning on her earpiece. "Fury?-

"Someone is trying to break into Superman's and Loki's cells," Nick answered, quickly, sounding like several other things were distracting him at the moment.

"Wait, what do you mean? Has Wonder Woman escaped?"

"No," Nick snapped before yelling at someone else nearby him. "It's the council-

"WHAT?! Why would they do this?"

"We aren't exactly on their good side right now if you don't remember."

"We are on our way, sir-

"No stay there!" Nick ordered, severely. "You and Stark secure the Batman just in case they try to-

However, Black Widow didn't get to hear the rest of his sentence since yelling suddenly erupted from back inside the cell. Her and Stark both ran back into the cell to find that Batman had miraculously escaped his bonds and knocked out one of the guards but the other guard had managed to subdue Batman with a taser.

"How does he keep escaping?!" Stark yelled, absolutely perplexed.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

**Okay so I have been studying up on Thanos and I don't know why but I still like Darkseid better…I guess I'm just a sucker for Darkseid and Superman fights. What about you guys, who do you like better?  
**


	6. Captured Again!

**Author's Notes: Thank you so much guys for your support and subscriptions because there are now over 100 people subscribed to this story! I have never had that many people give a shit about any of my stories so THANK YOU again and again!  
I feel bad now since I took forever updating but I blame the Sims games and the ridiculously amount of homework I had to do! Sorry but homework comes first but I don't have excuse for playing the Sims, so much time wasted…**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

* * *

"The Avengers?" Wonder Woman repeated, slowly. "No, I have never heard of your team before …" She wrinkled her nose as she tried to remember all the superhero teams she knew of but _The Avengers_ did not sound familiar, she did like the sound of name though.

"And I have never heard the _Justice League_ before either," Thor retorted, sounding just as perplexed. "And you saying your team is in the public eye?"

"Gods yes, the government is always melding in our affairs."

"Strange…"

"Oh wait!" Wonder Woman abruptly exclaimed, rattling her chains. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before! I think we might have been transported here by Darkseid's motherbox -

She was interrupted though when various explosives went off and shook the room around a bit like a minor earthquake.

"Odin's beard, what was that?!" Thor shouted, jumping up in a fighting stance.

"It might be Superman!" Wonder Woman suggested, excitedly. "Let me help, I could talk to him!"

"Perhaps but I do not know-

"No, no, she's not going anywhere," Hawkeye announced before busting in through the door with two guards trailing him. He had been closely monitoring their interaction the whole time just outside the cell with an iPad looking device. "It's not Superman, someone is trying to break-in into Superman and Loki's cell-

"What?!" Thor cried, storming off out of the room without another word before Hawkeye could even get another word in.

"Thor wait!" Hawkeye yelled after him, stepping outside the room. "Dammit." He didn't get a chance to tell Thor to secure Superman instead of Loki since Thor was one out a few who had proven to be able to take on Superman. But Hawkeye had a feeling Thor was heading toward Loki's cell instead and Banner wasn't even on the same level so he wasn't sure if Banner could get there in time either.

When Hawkeye came back inside the cell, the guards shut the door behind him and stood in front of it, menacingly. He then sat down where Thor had been sitting before and put his bow and iPad on the table.

"Aren't you going to help?" Wonder Woman asked since it looked like he wasn't going to say anything

"I am helping," he answered, solemnly. "I'm "protecting slash watching you."

"I could help," Wonder Woman pleaded with Hawkeye, pulling against her restraints. "I am not the enemy here-

"I'm sure you could but not yet," Hawkeye responded, eyeing her. It was hard not to look at her because of her outfit and all. He kind of wanted to ask her if she usually fought in these kinds of outfits but thought better of it.

"Why not? Is there something I could do to prove to you that I'm not a threat?"

"You're not the problem."

"Is it Batman?"

Hawkeye couldn't help but smile a little as he chuckled, "Is he normally this uncooperative?"

"Gods yes," she snorted, rolling her eyes. "But he can be reasonable, just let me talk to him."

"Okay good we'll keep that in mind," Hawkeye nodded before going silent again.

More explosives, yelling and loud gunfire boomed through the walls, which made Wonder Woman beyond anxious but Hawkeye and the guards didn't even flinch. Hawkeye even began tapping his fingers on the table like he didn't have a care in the world.

"I know what I have told Thor sounds crazy," Wonder Woman finally said, taking in a breath. "But my lasso-

"Actually I have heard crazier," Hawkeye interrupted her in a matter-of-fact tone. "I mean Thor's a walking Norse legend so why couldn't some Greek Mythology stories be true too?"

"So you believe me?"

"It's not only me you have to convince."

"Well would you and your Shield trust me more if I allowed you to used my lasso against me?" Wonder Woman asked, innocently.

"What?" Hawkeye countered, utterly confused.

"My lasso compels anyone who touches it to tell the truth," she responded like he was supposed to know that.

Hawkeye gave her a strange look but then shrugged, "You know what, why not? This could be interesting…"

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

Loki had finally gotten some peace of mind when he fell asleep and the voices in his head seemly stop for now. It had been a while since he had gotten any sleep but he was violently ripped from his slumber when his cell was blasted open. Debris from the explosive hit him in the head and chest, knocking him out in a half-conscious state as he fell off the bench. Everything was blurry but he saw figures approach him.

"We have the package in our possession," he heard someone say as he felt someone lift him up. Someone or something was carrying him and feared 'The Other' has finally decided to strike. He tried to fight against the unconsciousness that was trying to overtake him but realized he couldn't fight them even if he woke up since he was still chained up. Though, he was glad to find out when his vision focused that it wasn't 'The Other' or the Chitauri but only human soldiers. His captor was running at an unnatural speed, while the other soldiers ran next to him, forming a tight circle around them.

_Am I not already the humans' captive?_ Loki thought, slightly confused. _Is the base under attack-_

Thor's booming voice answered his conflicting thoughts when he bellowed, "Unhand him now!" The man carrying Loki suddenly fell backwards and dropped him when Thor's hammer hit him hard in the stomach.

Rapid gunfire was shot at Thor, who easily deflected the oncoming bullets as Loki tried to crawl away. He managed to get around the corner of the hallway since all the soldiers who were all distracted by Thor. But just as Loki thought, he could maybe escape during all this confusion, he found himself looking up at Nick Fury.

"Going somewhere?" Fury asked as reinforcement came flooding in behind him.

Loki grimaced and slumped down in frustration. If he could talk he would say many unpleasant things to Nick Fury.

"Is he alright?" Thor asked, appearing around the corner. He had taken down all the intruders without breaking a sweat and the Shield agents were now just picking up after him.

"He's fine not including his pride though," Fury answered. "But we needed you at Superman's cell block not here, Captain America wasn't able-

Thor already flew away before Nick could finish his sentence but received another pressing problem when he got another update from his earpiece that Wonder Woman was on the loose as well.

"Put him in another holding cell," Fury commanded, pointing at Loki. "Same with the double agents!" His eye then twitched when he saw one of his problems walking towards him in high heels, Wonder Woman. Hawkeye and two guards were with her so it became evident she had help breaking out.

The guards holding Loki stopped in their tracks since they wanted to see the 'Wonder Woman' in person and even Loki was mesmerized. He recognized her from the video footage Black Widow had shown him earlier but she was much more impressive looking in person. She definitely was no human.

"What the hell is going on?!" Fury roared at them.

"It's okay," Hawkeye explained, out of breath. "I let her go-

"I don't remember authorizing that!" Fury growled, eye twitching in anger.

"She's not a threat," Hawkeye told him. "Trust me, you know how hard it is to convince me and we could really use her help right now."

"I only wish to help, Director Nick Fury," Wonder Woman stated, softly. " I am sorry if we came off as the enemy, we overreacted-

"You two can explain yourselves later," Fury said over her. "They are getting away with Superman…you can gain my some of my trust if you bring him back here, Wonder Woman."

"Yes, of course," Wonder Woman responded, thankfully. "Where he is?"

"The last update I got they were on level 5 G but they are moving fast. Show her, Barton," Fury ordered Hawkeye, dismissing them.

"It's this way," Hawkeye said, directing her to another hallway.

"Do you mind if I just carry you and fly?"

"Yes I would mind a lot, AH-

However, Wonder Woman ignored his response and picked him up bridal style anyways, flying as fast as she could. He struggled against her but eventually gave in, crossing his arms in defeat.

Loki blinked and looked at Fury like he wanted an explanation for everything that was going on.

"Did you think you were the only extraterrestrial being here?" Fury sneered before the guards began to drag him away. Loki's grimace though suddenly changed into devious grin since he found that knowledge very informing...

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

_They are unnatural fast,_ Thor thought to himself as he zoomed through a bolted door like it was a mere inconvenience. The cool morning air hit his face, confirming he had finally found the exit to this enormous place. It felt like he had been chasing them around the building for hours. Fences and armed guards surrounded the faculty but a helicopter had penetrated their defenses and was firing at any Shield agents, who tried to get near it. It hovered over the faculty's landing strip and appeared be waiting for the soldiers, who were carrying Superman.

Superman seemed to be still unconscious but yet looked like he was in pain. Thor then spotted something taped to his chest over his S symbol. A green rock, perhaps? Thor then flew as fast as he could towards the helicopter but it began to hover higher when the soldiers suddenly jumped onto it.

_Who are these people?_ Thor thought, totally baffled. He guessed maybe these soldiers processed some kind of technology like Iron Man to be able to jump like since he never seen a human jump like that before. The helicopter then flew off but Thor was able to get right on its tail until he was suddenly shot at. He was expecting bullets, which normally bounced off him but they didn't fire bullets at him, they blast him with something that felt like power from the tesseract. Catching him off guard, he was blasted to the ground and knocked unconscious.

A few minutes later, Thor found Wonder Woman leaning over him asking him if he was all right but all he could concentrate on was her red lips. Rays of sunlight came off all around her, giving her angel like appearance and thought maybe he had died and gone to Valhalla.

"Come on, wake up already," Hawkeye appeared above him, snapping his fingers, ruining the moment.

"What happened?" Thor asked, blinking his eyes and sitting up. He looked around and saw he was outside the Shield faculty on one of the landing strips, lying in a crater he had created when he hit the ground. Shield agents stood around the crater, nervously like they were expecting another attack but it was clear whoever attacked them were gone. He was surprised to find Wonder Woman out here with Hawkeye but he guessed she had proved herself trustworthy.

"Well the short version is that you got blasted with a tesseract powered weapon and they got away," Hawkeye answered, bluntly. "We got out here right when you got shot but the weapon they shot you with kind of looked like the weapons Hydra used to use in World War Two."

"Who are 'they' exactly?" Wonder Woman asked before Thor could ask the same question. "Are they enemies of you? The Avengers?"

"Not exactly, we think 'The Council' sent them. They are supposed to be our superiors but because of recent events Director Fury has been ignoring them. They have been demanding you, Batman, Superman and Loki to be turned over to them so I guess they took it upon themselves to come here and get all of you. But I think its pretty clear Superman was their priority since…I mean he is the most powerful being we have ever encountered."

"I don't think I'm getting the whole picture," Diana stated, rubbing her head. "So is your agency split against each other or something?"

"I don't think I have ever heard of this Council either," Thor added, sounding a little annoyed. He was sick of everyone keeping secrets from him because it seemed like he was finding out something new about the Shield everyday.

"We'll catch you two up to speed," Hawkeye nodded to both of them before touching his earpiece. "Come on, Director Fury wants us back inside."

"How did you convince Fury to let you go though?" Thor turned to Wonder Woman in curiosity.

Before answering, Wonder Woman and Hawkeye looked at each other like they shared a secret. "I let Clint use my lasso of truth on me."

"And fun fact! It compels anyone to tell the truth and let's just say there are some things better left unsaid," Hawkeye snickered, suppressing a grin, which made Wonder Woman blushed a bit.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

"You're very good," Black Widow commented as Batman regained consciousness. "But I assure you, you won't be able to escape now…I chained them myself."

Batman blinked his dark blue eyes at her in annoyance because when he tested the restraints, he found he was chained to the point it almost cut off his blood circulation. He couldn't dislocate his shoulder or do any of the tricks he used to escape bonds. He would admire her work if he weren't the one tied up.

"Did we finally subdue "The Great Batman?" Tony asked, taking a sip of coffee that he didn't have before. "The guards made a coffee run for us," he explained when he saw Batman eyeing it. "I would have had them got you one too but I thought it be hard for you to drink."

"What were those explosives about?" Batman asked, ignoring him completely.

"Not what you think was happening," Tony reassured him, patting the table. "Wonder Woman and Superman are safety in their cells."

Black Widow's face remained blank but her sudden movement of her crossing her legs made Batman second-guess about Tony's remark.

"Oh really?"

"Uh yeah really," Tony sneered in a mocking voice. "But never mind, where were we? You were about to crack, yes?"

Batman made a grim face since he was getting tired of this nonsense.

"So tell us how you exactly did you became a billionaire?" Tony slurred, looking down then grinned when he looked back up at him.

Batman wasn't expecting that question and for a second it showed on his face but he quickly recovered. "Are you asking me that ironically?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"No, I'm not," Tony smiled, widely. "How else would be able to make your equipment? Because I know they weren't cheap to make and you even said so yourself. Don't you remember?"

Batman made no response.

"Oh come on Batsy, I'm giving you a chance to brag…"

"I am not a narcissist like you where I have to brag about my worth," Batman remarked, indifferently.

"But you do think you have worth though...worth like money?"

Batman narrowed his eyes at him and silently cursed to himself, realizing he had mistakenly revealed information about himself. He had underestimated Tony's interrogation skills and apparently so did Black Widow since she was staring at Tony, impressed.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Tony smiled, soaking in his victory. "So you are a billionaire? Good that narrows it down to the 1% of the population on Earth. Luckily for me though, I have met every publically known billionaire so either you have a great disguise or you must be underground-

"Or maybe I'm not from this Earth," Batman abruptly interrupted. He was getting tired of this and it was pretty clear they had no idea who he was so it honestly, didn't even matter if they knew he was rich or Bruce Wayne.

Black Widow and Tony looked at each other but before either of them could say anything Black Widow suddenly got an update on her earpiece.

"Stark we have to go," she announced, standing up and pulling on his arm.

"What?! Why?" Tony exclaimed as he reluctantly got up. "I was on a roll, he's was about to crack! We now know he's an alien, the only possible explanation!"

Batman held the urge to roll his eyes but he was glad they were leaving. He was still pissed at himself for unknowingly revealing information about himself so he just wanted a minute to collect himself. The lack of sleep wasn't helping either since it had been a few days since he had good night's worth of sleep.

Black Widow and Tony then left the room with the guards, leaving him alone, which made Batman shake his head.

_Haven't they learned yet?_ Batman thought, twisting against the chains. The chains were tight and well done, no doubt but with time he could eventually get out of them. He stopped though when the door re-opened and Wonder Woman walked in.

"Hello Bruce," Diana greeted, looking radiant as ever like she hadn't even been in a fight earlier. Her hair was a little messy and her outfit was wore-out but other than that she looked great. "How are you?"

"Are you here to convince me to cooperate?" Bruce asked, rudely instead.

"I'm fine, Bruce thanks for asking," Diana responded as she sat down across from him. She already seemed annoyed with him since she still had raw feeling about the whole Darkseid incident and him.

"Sorry," Bruce huffed. "How did you convince them, you're not a threat?"

"I was myself," she smiled. "But I see being yourself just made them scared of you."

Bruce frowned, impatiently.

"No seriously, are you okay? You look like you been stripped of your dignity like literally…batsuit and all." He looked beyond tired and she could see bruises forming around his arms where the chains were touching his bare skin. It was a foreign sight to her since she could never tell when he was injured or in pain since he would never show it and he always had that black body suit on, covering up any injury.

"I'll live," Bruce sighed. "But my limbs are going numb so if you weren't mind…or will you get in trouble?"

"No I think it's okay," Diana shrugged before she came behind him and broke through his bonds and chains "But there are five Avengers outside this door if you try anything,"

"Avengers? So is that what they call themselves?" Bruce mumbled, rubbing his sore wrists.

"Yes and they are not the enemy by the way," Diana told him, sitting back down. "They are kind of like us but they get along with their government better…well they used to anyways. The Shield brought the Avengers together but the Shield is not technically part of the government but it is the highest security clearance you can have in the government-

"Okay I get the gist of it, secret government department that deals with supernatural and extraterrestrial stuff," Bruce waved off since he had heard it some many times before. It was almost cliché. "But where's Superman?"

"Oh um he…is not here," Diana slurred. "He has been kidnapped."

"Great…so I guess that's what all the commotion was about before," Bruce mumbled. "Who took him?"

"The Council."

"Who?"

"The Council is the international body that oversees Shield's activities but recent events has put a wedge between the two. The Council wanted us but Shield refused to hand us over because I guess they have questionable methods in handing things like this."

"What recent events?"

"Well apparently, Thor's half brother Loki tried to take over the Earth a few days ago with an alien army and the Council try to launch a nuclear missile at the island of Manhattan to stop it."

Bruce blinked his eyes a little stunned. He had seen the government do a lot of stupid things in the past but to send a nuke into a populated city like that had to top the cake. "And what happened to this Loki?"

"He's here and they are after him too…so I guess we can't blame them for overacting as they did when we came."

"If we overacted every time an alien invasion happened, we would get nothing done."

"Yeah but I don't think that happens very often here," Diana pointed out. "But I'm assuming you figured out we aren't in Kansas anymore?"

"You actually know that movie reference?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow because hearing that quote from an Amazon Princess sounded strange.

"The Wizard of Oz' was the first movie I saw with Clark," Diana muttered, quietly.

"Cute but yes I did noticed," Bruce nodded. "The motherbox must have sent us here."

"Yeah but I wonder though if Darkseid noticed because it can't be good if he eventually does."

"Agreed…so what do these Avengers and Shield want?"

"They want to help."

"Help with what?"

"Help us get Superman back and help us get back home, they think they have the technology to do so. It's called the tesseract-

"What do they want in return?"

"I don't think they want anything in return."

"Sure okay."

"Not everyone is as pessimistic as you, Bruce," Diana growled, getting annoyed with him all over again. "Not everyone prepares for the worst-

"Are you still mad at about what happened earlier?" Bruce said over her. He could see it on her face the moment she walked in.

"Let's not talk about this right now," Diana dismissed, looking away. "I trust them so-

"As much as I hate talking about feelings, I think we should talk about this right now," Bruce declared as he leaned in and touched her hand.

"Really?" Diana asked, wide eyed. "I think being in another dimension is making you act weird."

Bruce cracked a small smile but got serious again when he expressed, "I just want you to know, Diana that I would never put you, Clark or anyone on the team in a situation I didn't think any you couldn't handle. I wasn't really going to kill Clark, I was just testing Darkseid...and well it worked."

"I know," Diana murmured. "I think I already knew that...I just overrated. But sometimes you're just so cold and it's hard to relate to you. One minute I think I figured you and the next you completely baffle me."

"Well, I'm glad you don't think I'm totally heartless," Bruce smiled a little. "But it's a progress...we haven't been a team for that long but I think one day we will be able to understand and trust each other better, I hope."

"I hope so too," she nodded. She had never had such a deep conversation with Batman before and she was glad it finally happened even if it happened during a bad situation.

"But tell me what do I have to do for them to "trust me" so we can get out of here and get Superman?"

Diana suppressed an evil grin before telling him.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

Superman let out a holler of pain when he was awoke by an electric shock that pulsed through the wires that were connected to his temples. Sweat covered his brow and he felt like he could barley breathe as he grasped for air. He tried to jump up but found he was strapped down to a table. His restraints weren't anything fancy, he could easily break out of them normally but he could barely move since a piece of kryptonite laid next to him on the table.

"W-Where am I?" Superman croaked since he sensed someone was in the room with him. A light was in his face, making it impossible to see anything else in the room, including the person.

"Well you are not at the Shield faculty anymore," a man answered. His voice was very low and void of any emotion. "And that's all you need to know."

"Shield?" Superman whispered. He vaguely remembered that Captain America mentioning Shield but it made no difference since they had also attacked him too. "Why am I here, what do you want?"

"I'll be asking the questions," the man informed him.

"If you're with the government, you have no right to hold me here-

Superman suddenly cried out as another jolt of electricity passed through him.

"Yes, we can and I suggest you answer all my questions if you don't want that to happen again. Do you understand?"

"I'm not telling you anything," Superman gritted as tears involuntary welled up in his eyes. He eyed the kryptonite that sat near the right side of the head, thinking maybe he could knock it off the table but the man pick it up and held it an inch away from his face. He let a moan and twisted against his restraints, feeling as though a hundred needles were penetrating his face.

"Well then this isn't going to be pleasant for you then," the man told him before another electric shock racked through Superman's body.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Just wanted to point out I'm writing the Justice League in their early days if there anyone was confused about that :)  
**


	7. Come together, right now!

**Author's Notes: After reading through previous chapters, I noticed there are a lot mistakes that I want to fix (mostly grammar errors). So this summer I think I'm gonna go back and edited them and if any of you, grammar Nazis want to point out my mistakes I welcome it but please be specific though! ….and be nice. **

**Oh and let me clear up some questions people keep asking me. No, Kryptonite does not exist in the Marvel universe, I'm sorry if I did not make that clear enough. Agent Burns, who is a double agent, stole the kryptonite from Batman's utility belt. The Council knew about it since the fight against Darkseid was televised and they saw Batman use the kryptonite against Superman when he was negotiating with Darkseid. **

**And no, Superman isn't going to be like this the whole time, the story is not even halfway done so… just enjoy the ride…:)**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

* * *

"I saw you take out the Hulk, Thor and Iron Man without breaking a sweat," Superman's interrogator stated, while he walked around him. "But how come this small little green rock makes you so weak?"

Superman said nothing as he tried to keep his breathing regular. He was glad it was only a small piece of kryptonite because if it was any bigger, it might prove fatal if he was exposed to it for too long. He looked pale white and his hair was now completely drenched in sweat now.

"We analyzed it and found low amounts of radiation emitting off it. Is that what affects you?"

"It can affect humans too," Superman grumbled, faintly. "So I would be careful how long you hold it."

His captor chuckled as he set the rock down on the table but it was clear that comment made him unease. "Well apparently it affects you more than it does me," he declared above Superman's head.

"You laugh now but you won't be laughing when you have to amputate your arm off."

"You're lying."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Superman smirked up at the shadowed face. It took a few years for the kryptonite to affect a human but he wasn't going to tell him that.

"Oh you think you have something against me now?" his captor laughed before his voice became ice cold. "If you don't start answering some questions these electric shocks will feel like static shocks after I'm done with you. So what does this rock do-

"Well maybe if I knew what I was being held for, I would be more inclined to answer your questions," Superman hissed, pulling against the restraints to show he wasn't going to break so easily.

"Do you really think you did nothing wrong?" the man barked before he grabbed Superman's hair and pulled his head back, exposing his throat. He then picked up the

Kryptonite and shoved it against his throat, not caring if it affected him or not. "You attacked Earth and its inhabitants and you think you have rights-

"I-I grew up on Earth…I wouldn't attack it…" Superman choked out, feeling like he couldn't breathe. "They attacked me first…and I just responded."

The man let him go and smiled, "Now we're getting somewhere."

Superman grasped for air as he tried to focus his sight since all he could see were spots.

"So how long have you lived on earth then?"

Superman became silent again.

The man sighed in annoyance but suddenly became quiet like he was listening to something. Superman guessed he had an earpiece in his ear.

"Well my superiors are getting impatient so maybe you'll feel more talkative after your examination," the interrogator leered. "It won't be pleasant…we are going to cut you open and see what's inside."

Superman only gave him you-are-going-to-regret-this-later glare before he heard a door open. The next thing he knew someone had put a mask over his nose and mouth, forcing him to breathe in sedatives until he fell unconscious.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

"Yes it's all very nice to meet you," Batman responded, not sounding very sincere. "But is it really necessary for all you to be in here?"

When Batman agreed to be questioned with Wonder Woman's lasso around him to prove his trustworthiness, he didn't expect all the Avengers to come in and watch. They all sat around a big round table in an open conference room now since Batman's cell had proven to be too small to fit everyone into. Though, everyone was still on edge from today's earlier attack and all had their weapons out just in case Batman did anything or if there was other attack. Thor gripped his hammer to his side, Captain America had his shield out on the table, Tony had on one of his repulsor arms on but more for the reason as a cast for his broken arm, Black Widow was loaded with all sorts of weapons, Hawkeye had fresh set of arrows behind his back, and even Nick Fury was loaded with guns inside his long leather jacket. Banner was the only one not present since he was still examining Batman's equipment on another floor. They had all just introduced themselves to Batman and Wonder Woman but Batman was not really being friendly back since it was a little too crowded in here for his taste. He also wasn't thrilled about being forced to tell the truth.

"You want us to trust you, don't you?" Tony asked, enjoying this a little too much.

"I'm not sure if he does," Black Widow retorted, eying all of his moments.

"Batman, I think we skipped you because you never told us your name," Steve Rogers remarked across the table as took his helmet off. Steve almost looked as banged up as Tony since he had received more bruises from fending off the double agents. But he was able to keep them away from the hallways that held Wonder Woman and Batman.

"You don't need to know my name, it's not relevant."

"Bruce," Wonder Woman hissed, giving it away anyways. He was being moodier than usual and it was embarrassing her. She just wanted to get this over with so they could go recuse Superman. _I hope he's okay,_ she thought as she bit her lip, anxiously.

"It's Bruce Wayne," Batman huffed out. "_Happy_?"

"You and Banner share the same first names," Thor pointed out. He personally didn't know what to think about Batman but he definitely was not like any other human he had met before since he was oddly intimating, a quality that Thor rarely felt from anybody. He knew he could easily take out Batman but even so, he didn't think he would want Batman as an enemy. "Is that common on Misgard to share names and not be related?"

"First names yes, sometimes with last names," Diana explained. "I have to say you make me feel like I'm an expert in American culture, even though some of their customs still confuse me like…the Easter bunny."

"Easter bunny..?"

"Yeah where did the Easter bunny come from?" Steve piped up. "That's one American tradition that never made any sense to me."

"It originates from Germany and in one legend if the Easter hare leaves a kid candy or eggs that means they had been good this Easter season, it's kind of like Santa Claus," Tony informed them. He knew this because Jarvis would sometimes tell him irrelevant information. "And how the hell did we get on this subject but I do kind of want a peep now..."

"Yeah that sounds good right about now," Clint agreed, feeling his stomach rumble.

"What's a peep?" Thor and Diana asked at the same time. Tony then explained what a peep was in great detail as Batman rolled his eyes at this absurd conversation. He then caught Black Widow's blue eyes and raised an eyebrow at her as if he was asking, _is this normally how conversations go with you people? Yup, _Black Widow's eyes seemed to grin back.

"Okay enough," Nick interrupted as he stood up just as fed up as Batman. "Do you all mind if we began?"

"As long as we get peeps after this," Tony retorted, sarcastically. Thor nodded in agreement with him since Tony had made them sound so appetizing but pretty much would eat anything.

Nick sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Okay great can we began now?" Wonder Woman asked, restlessly as she stood up and took her lasso off her belt. She really wanted to speed up this process because she didn't want to waste anymore time not looking/saving Superman. Though, she didn't want to come off as ungrateful for the Avengers offer and help.

"Yes, yes please begin," Nick answered just as restless since he hated wasting time too.

Wonder Woman came behind Bruce and was about to put the lasso around him when he inched away for her and asked, "Wait, does he have to be here?" He titled his head at Tony's direction.

"I really bother you, don't I?" Tony smirked, touching his chest. "I'm touched."

"No I just think you will take advantage of this and ask me irrelevant questions," Batman countered, crossing his arms.

"Yeah I think I agree with him," Steve acknowledged before Black Widow and Hawkeye also nodded in agreement.

"Actually don't be too hard on Stark," Black Widow spoke up, changing her mind. "He was able to figure out that Wayne was a billionaire in the interrogations."

"Oh well that explains a lot then…" Steve muttered, quietly. He found Batman arrogant and full of himself, which seemed to be a quality that many rich people processed like Howard and Tony Stark.

"Its powers have been abused before," Wonder Woman commented before giving Hawkeye a look, who looked away and started whistling.

"What was said between you two?" Thor asked, trying to hide his jealousy. It was like they shared some secret between each other and Thor wanted to know. Black Widow, on the other hand, didn't look particularly thrill since she knew what was said between the two.

"I don't know but it must have been something good," Tony smiled, noticing the tension between them. "Fury, I want to see the security footage-

"No, Stark, you don't need to see it," Nick said over him.

"I guess I'll just have to hack-

"I would prefer if you didn't," Wonder Woman snapped. "Or my lasso might accidentally fall on you and we can find out about your deepest darkest secrets."

Tony shut up after that.

Nick smiled at her and then reassured Batman, "I will be the only one asking you questions, okay?"

No one said anything like they weren't agreeing or disagreeing with Fury's statement. Wonder Woman then put her lasso around Batman, who took a deep breath, hoping maybe he would be able to control himself.

"Is your name Bruce Wayne?" Nick asked as warm up question.

"Yes."

"Where are you from?"

"Gotham City."

"Where's Gotham City?" Tony immediately blurted out to which Nick hushed him.

"It's in New Jersey," Batman answered him, giving Tony the glare of death.

"I have never heard of Gotham City," Steve mumbled out loud before he whispered, "Oh sorry."

Nick gave another severe look to everyone and asked, "Is Gotham City in the United States?"

"Yes."

"Are you saying there is no Gotham City here?" Wonder Woman asked Nick, baffled.

"Not that I know of, how large is Gotham City?"

"Eight million people," Batman informed them. "Roughly, the same population as New York City."

"Maybe they have different cities in their world?" Clint suggested, shrugging.

Nick nodded his head thoughtfully, thinking that would be a good question. "Do you have cities in your world like DC, London, Paris and Tokyo?"

"Yes."

"Okay I guess maybe not that much different," Clint mumbled.

"Do you believe you come from a different Earth?" Nick continued, putting his hands behind his back as he started to pace.

"Yes."

"How do you think you got here then?"

"Darkseid is able to travel through portals, which are called boomtubes to different sides of the universe by using the device known as the motherbox and I guess apparently now he can travel through dimensions as well. Not sure if he knows that or not but I think that is what brought us here since they last thing I remember was being pulled into a boomtube."

"It sounds like it processes the same powers as the tessaract," Thor noted, sounding concerned. It felt strange to him that there were other universes because he had thought he knew everything when it came to the universe and other worlds.

"No, I don't think so, the way you described the tessaract earlier it sounded more powerful," Wonder Woman stated. "The motherbox is an invention created by scientists on New Genesis. Wasn't Cyborg able to tap into the motherbox technology and open and close the boomtubes the first time we encountered Darkseid, Bruce?"

"Yes," Batman nodded, remembering that day perfectly. That was the day the Justice League became a team.

"Okay what?" Tony slurred, totally blindsided with all this information. "Who, what and where?"

"New Genesis is the home planet of the new gods and Cyborg is one of our teammates on the Justice League," Batman explained like that was common knowledge.

They all stared at him perplexed and intrigued except for Wonder Woman, who just nodded along with him.

"Do we even want to get into that right now?" Black Widow asked, shaking her redhead in disbelief.

"Yeah let's just focus on the present problems like this Darkseid," Nick replied, agreeing with Black Widow. "What else can you tell us about him?" They had more than enough problems in their own universe and on Earth itself so Nick didn't think they should be worrying about another universe right this moment.

"He's the ruler of Apocalypse and he is basically god-like. His powers are limitless and Superman is one of the few, who actually has a slim chance against him in hand to hand combat. He wants to rule the universe and either destroys or enslaves planets. He has come to Earth a few times before and we have barely kept him at bay those times. We think he's searching for his daughter across the universe and he wants Superman for some reason, probably to enslave and use him. Other than that we don't know that much about him. Darkseid is the threat you people should be worrying about, not us."

No one said anything for a while until Tony whispered, "Well shit."

If Nick was worried he didn't show it and proceeded on. "Okay good to know but one final question, can we trust you and do you voucher for Wonder Woman and Superman?"

"Yes," Batman declared with no uncertainty in his voice. "But…I won't hesitate to take any of you out if I think you're a threat to my teammates, humanity or Earth."

"Fair enough," Nick nodded like he expected that answer. "But…we will keep an eye on you." He then pointed to his good eye.

"Again with the eye jokes," Tony heaved a sigh while, shaking his head. "You really take the fun out of making fun of you."

Nick smiled at Tony as if he said, _exactly_.

"See? Nothing to worry about, you did well, Bruce," Wonder Woman told Bruce as she began to take her lasso off him. "You actually didn't say anything embarrassing but Director Fury can we now-

"Why do you dress like a bat?!" Tony cried out before Wonder Woman could take the lasso off Batman.

"I'm afraid of bats and I want my enemies to share my dread."

"Wow that was an answer that I wasn't expecting," Tony mumbled, sounding disappointment that it wasn't a more embarrassing reason.

"I didn't know that," Wonder Woman commented in disbelief. "Are you really afraid of them?"

"Not anymore, it was a childhood fear," he retorted, shrugging the lasso off him since it was still touching him.

"Oh okay because I don't know how you would stand all those bats in your batcave if you still were-

"You have a batcave?!" Tony exclaimed, excitedly. "Oh my god this just keeps getting better and better…but tell me though have you gotten laid while wearing your getup?"

Batman didn't say anything but a small smile did appear on his face, making the answer pretty obvious.

"Does that mean what I think it means," Thor whispered low only to Clint, who was sitting next to him. He was thinking sex since it sounded similar to an Asgardian phrase.

"Yes…" Clint chuckled. "So that means Asgardian and American lingoes aren't so different after all, huh?"

Thor didn't hear him because he started thinking of 'lying' with someone in this room.

"I'm so glad my lasso was not touching you because I do not want to hear how you got your playboy title," Diana remarked, rolling her eyes as she hooked her lasso back to her belt.

"I didn't say anything."

"Playboy title?" Tony asked, holding in a laugh. "People call you "Batman: The Playboy?"

"Bruce Wayne, playboy billionaire," Wonder Woman corrected him. "…the Prince of Gotham and so on and so on. He's actually kind of famous on our Earth."

"That's weird, he kind of sounds like you," Steve noted, turning and looking at Tony, who was frowning now.

"You never said how you became a billionaire?" Tony mentioned.

"My family and I own an enterprise."

Steve gave Tony he's-sounding-more-and-more-like-you-by-the-second smirk since he knew Tony didn't like Batman and he wanted to annoy him.

"So that's why I was not very cooperative when you people were trying to take my mask off because I have a lot of enemies inside and outside the cape," Batman affirmed, cracking his knuckles.

"I imagine so," Tony replied in a fake understanding voice.

"Well at least no one knows you here but everyone knows who he is," Steve said, titling his head at Tony. "But I think he likes the attention to be honest."

"I imagine so," Batman retorted Tonys own words back to him, pompously.

"I'm not going to live in fear that someone is going to discover my 'secret identity.' But I guess I see why you such a tight- ass now," Tony snarled, mockingly, using air quotes. "Fuck them I say, try to come at me, I dare you."

"I thought the same thing when I first began since I was already used to the attention being a Wayne and all but it's not until someone close to you gets hurt did I realize Bruce Wayne and Batman have to be two separate people," Batman told him, solemnly. "I hate to admit it but I can't protect and save everyone."

Diana gave Bruce a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder as she looked down, thinking the same thing. Everyone seemed to take what Batman said to the heart since they all began to think about their love ones. Black Widow and Hawkeye held each other hands underneath the table, Steve tried push away the thought of Peggy since it was too painful to even think about her, Thor suddenly remembered Jane and got mad when he thought about if anyone tried to hurt her, while Nick only looked down in silence.

"Okay…that makes sense would you put it like that," Tony said, quietly when he began to think about Pepper. He had always been there to protect her but there was no guarantee he would always be there and that frightened Tony.

"I'm not saying how I do things is right since it's not an easy choice either way," Batman added, sincerely.

Tony nodded with a new found respect for Batman or to say at least he didn't hate him as much now but then cleared his throat, "So uh…are we going to get those peeps?"

"No!" Wonder Woman and Nick Fury both snapped at him.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

**I admit I am a slow writer but encouragement does motivate me so…review? **

**And no, Hawkeye and Wonder Woman do not 'like' each other, I'm not writing a love square (is that real thing?) between her Superman, Hawkeye and Thor. It's just an inside joke between them and Hawkeye is just teasing her, OKAY? Haha I just had a feeling I was going to get messages about that…so I thought I would clear that up ;)**


	8. Open Wide

**Author's Notes: Hi guys, sorry for the wait again… It's sad to say but I have more time to write during the school year than I do during the summer since I am working full time, 8 hours and 5 days a week. Ahhblah, I'm really starting to miss my childhood summers where I used to do nothing all day!**

**Anyways, I'm not hundred percent sure how Superman's suit works in the New 52 or in the current movie but I think its Kryptonian armor. And I think his suit can't be taken off unless by him since it's made out of really strong material that can withstand explosives, lasers and etc. Again, I'm not sure…so I'm going to be spitballing here, enjoy!**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

* * *

"I have to say, your form isn't half bad," Batman commented as he followed Black Widow down another tedious hallway. "You _almost_ had me back there."

Bruce had assumed Natasha was she was just another gun-dependent agent since she had threatened him with a gun to the head when he first tried to escape. She had surprised him though when she got out of his headlock and flipped him over onto his back. He had learned quickly she was the embodiment of the phrase 'more than meets the eye' and definitely found her to be the wild card in the Avengers, which made her untrustworthy. But he had decided he was going to play nice nice and try to gain her 'trust' since she could be a valuable ally.

"Maybe next time I will," Natasha responded, emotionlessly before she stopped in front of an elevator and punched in a number combination on the keypad on the wall.

Black Widow had been assigned to escort Batman to Dr. Banner's location since he was now allowed to have his suit and tech back. But even though, Batman had proved he was not a 'threat,' Nick made it very clear to Natasha he still did not trust him and asked her to keep an eye on him at all times. Everyone else went on to question the double agents with Wonder Woman's lasso so they could figure out a plan to infiltrate the location of where Superman was being held and rescue him.

"Are you anticipating another fight with me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I wouldn't mind another go with you."

Black Widow didn't say anything or even look at him as the elevator beeped and they walked inside. When the doors closed though she looked at him, locking her intense green eyes onto his dark blue ones before saying softly, "You said you wouldn't hesitate to take any of us out if you thought we were a threat…well I'm prepared to do the same thing to you."

"Wise," he simply shrugged, looking up at the ceiling like that threat didn't bother him at all.

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him, suspiciously. "Your own teammates seem wary of you…so that doesn't exactly boost my confidence in you either."

Batman gave her a cold glare but said nothing.

"I saw your performance with Darkseid," Natasha continued, suddenly getting closer to him. "Clever but risky, what if it didn't work?" He didn't move back like most men did when she was intimidating them, he stood his ground but straightened up to tower over her so he could dwarf her with his height. That kind of intimidation might have worked on the weaker willed but it didn't even faze Natasha.

"You obviously, don't know me because I wasn't actually going to kill him-

"You were just testing Darkseid?" Natasha finished for him. She then gave him the up-down look and lingered on his below the belt region a second longer before looking back up at him, disappointed. "Uh-huh."

Batman's eyes never left hers but he almost wanted to chuckle at her for thinking he would care if she belittled his manhood. He was very confident in himself, especially when it came to his below the belt region.

"I know," she whispered, tenderly. Her eyes then changed colors and seemed to burned as red as her hair when she hissed, "But I warn you right now…do not test me because you will live to regret it."

"I sincerely doubt that…" Batman smirked, acting as though a child just threatened him. He then moved a stray piece of her red hair from her face and pushed it behind her ear. "…because I kind of want to test you right now."

Black Widow shot him a glare but looked like she was going to let it go before she abruptly tried to kick and sweep his legs from underneath him. He was ready though and blocked her attack, while headbutting her. He then grabbed her arm in her temporary disorientation and twisted it, painfully behind her back. Natasha held the urge to scream and kicked him in the shin before she ran up the wall and jumped over him. She then was able to knock him over with a high kick but he rolled over before she could jump onto his back to subdue him. Instead, he grabbed her legs and pulled her down onto the floor with him. It then basically turned into a wrestling match until they were both trap in each other's grip.

Black Widow had Batman in tight headlock with her legs but he had his legs crisscrossed over her chest, keeping her pinned to the ground.

"Your form isn't bad either…" Black Widow huffed, struggling to push his legs off her but it was clear, his legs weren't going to budge. Batman was trying to do same thing with her legs as her thighs tightened around his throat.

"You're a little brutal though…like you want to inflict pain on a person instead of taking them down fast," she told him through gritted teeth.

"P-pain can have a lasting effect on a person," Batman snarled, pulling on her thighs just enough that he could breathe. "I want criminals to know what it feels like when they cross my path…so they will have second thoughts about next time."

Black Widow made a head movement in agreement but when the elevator suddenly beeped, they got off each other so fast that when the doors opened, it looked like they hadn't even touched each other. They both had been simply testing each other.

"I wouldn't mind doing that again if you didn't hold back and actually gave it your all," Black Widow causally remarked as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Same," he agreed. "Though, I hope you weren't holding back when you crushing my throat with your thighs if so…" He whistled, while rubbing his throat and giving her a nod of approval.

"Hopefully, you'll never know," Natasha stated, smirking. "But you really don't discriminate against gender, do you?"

Bruce gave her are-you-kidding-me look, while rolling his eyes.

"Hey, there are still men who will hesitate against me or think they can take me because I'm a woman."

"Well they're sexist."

"Okay well I'm glad to know you don't have a problem hitting a woman," Natasha replied, sarcastically.

"Funny," Bruce commented in serious tone but cracked a small smile.

"Here we are," Natasha announced as they neared the location. There was a keypad next to the door too but she didn't punch any numbers until after she told Bruce, "I should warn you about something though before you meet Dr. Banner."

Bruce gave her an odd look.

"Don't make him angry."

"What do you mean?"

"He kind of turns into a giant green monster when he gets angry," she shrugged like it was no big deal.

Bruce's eyes lit up, full of curiosity but then asked, "Where do you find all these people?"

"Where did you find all your teammates?" Natasha smiled back as she typed the number combination in. "Odd circumstances, I presume? Same as us."

"Touché."

Black Widow rolled her eyes before she opened the door and led them into the room. Dr. Banner had Batman's gear all laid across on a table as he studied one of Batman's gadgets but jumped when he saw Bruce entered in the room with Natasha.

"Dr. Banner, it's okay," Black Widow reassured him in soothing voice.

"W-What is he doing here?" Banner shuttered, backing up. He nervously fixed his glasses and tried to think of something comforting to keep his heart rate down. If Banner knew one thing, he knew this guy could probably set him off.

"He's okay now," Natasha told him, touching Bruce's shoulder to show he wasn't going to bite. "…well kind of, we'll explain on the way. But he is allowed to have his gear back now and Director Fury wants you to send your findings to him."

"You could just ask me how everything works, you know," Bruce suggested in a matter-of-fact tone as he strolled over to the table next to Banner, who looked very uneasy.

"Would you, now?" Black Widow retorted.

"Probably not," he considered before turning to Banner. "But sorry about earlier…Dr. Banner, is it?"

"O-oh…yeah it's okay I guess I probably would have done the same thing or…worse," Banner replied, reluctantly. "Uhh but yeah it's Dr. Bruce Banner and you're…the uh Batman?"

"Bruce Wayne," he greeted, sticking his hand out for a handshake. Banner looked at his hand like it had cooties but in the end, shook it. "Uhh nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne."

"You can call me Bruce and likewise," he told him, flashing him an award-winning Bruce Wayne smile like he was closing a deal in a business meeting. He thought he might be able to charm Banner so he was going the extra mile. "But honestly, I apologize for any trouble I have caused."

_What the hell is he up to? _Natasha thought when she noticed the sudden change in Bruce's behavior. _If he had been this charming before no one would have questioned him_.

"So you found anything interesting, Doctor?" Bruce asked, touching his utility belt on the table.

"Uh yes actually," Banner chuckled, fixing his glasses again. "I have been having fun exploring your gadgets more than I like to admit. It's like…gadgets you only see in the movies."

"I'm sure Shield has similar tech," Bruce insisted, humbly.

"Maybe...but I don't know about this," Banner remarked before picking up the explosive gel gun and handling it to him. "I don't think I have seen this before, it's absolutely fascinating. How did you make it? I'm just guessing but does the gel detonate when a certain wavelength is emitted-

"Pretty much," Bruce nodded. "There are tiny nano RF receivers inside the gel, which are mixed into the explosive molecular structure. When they receive the correct RF signal, the nano receivers modify their structure, which creates a chemical reaction within the explosive molecule and detonates the gel."

"Incredible," Banner awed, staring at the weapon starry eyed. "But are the nano RF receivers in the gel only activated when they pass through the nozzle of the gun like passing a suppression field?"

Batman nodded again, smiling as he began to put his gadgets and tech back in his belt. He couldn't wait to put his suit back on, he felt naked without it and even he couldn't rock the velcro shoes he was forced to wear. "Right, so what did you get your doctorate in exactly, Dr. Banner?"

"Nuclear physics."

"He is also an expert in gamma radiation like nobody else is," Natasha informed Bruce. "But I didn't know were an expert in nanotechnology, Dr. Banner."

"It's one of my few hobbies," he grinned, shrugging. "When I have time for it I mean…"

Bruce gave his approval and found himself actually liking Dr. Banner but he might have second thoughts when he met 'the other guy' later on.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

"They got kryptonite?! Wonder Woman abruptly yelled, making everyone jump in the room.

"Yes," Agent Burns automatically answered since the lasso of truth was still wrapped around him. He wasn't so cheerfully now since he had been captured and discovered as a double agent working for the Council. He had been brought into the conference room along with a few other double agents that were captured during the raid to be questioned.

"This is not good," she mumbled, shaking her head before looking at Director Fury. "We have to leave now, we can't waste anymore time!" Diana had thought it waste of time to interrogate the double agents since Director Fury had claimed he had a pretty good idea he knew where the council was holding Superman but this information had caught her off guard.

_Kryptonite exists in this world?_ Diana marveled at the thought. _Has his planet exploded here too?!_

"Why, what's wrong?" Fury asked, genuinely concerned.

"What's kryptoe-night?" Steve slurred in the background. "Like the element on the periodic table?"

"You know what the periodic table is?" Stark grasped, mockingly. "Captain, you always manage to surprise me." He also was getting bored of this and thought they should be suiting up to save 'Superdude' instead of sitting around and talking.

Steve sighed in annoyance as he rubbed his forehead.

"Wait… is it that green rock we saw Batman use?" Clint asked to which Diana confirmed as she nodded.

"How did you get it?" Wonder Woman snapped at Agent Burns, already knowing and dreading the answer.

"I took it from Batman's belt."

"Dammit, Bruce," Diana growled, feeling herself getting angry with Batman all over again. However, she tried to push away those thoughts since she knew it wasn't his fault but it still annoyed her that he even carried kryptonite around in the first place.

"So what's the big deal?" Tony asked, standing up. "What does it do to him?"

"It drains his powers and…" She paused like she was debating on whether to continue on. "…and can eventually kill him if he's exposed to it too long."

"Shit."

"It does not sound like a mere rock," Thor commented, rubbing his chin. "Does it process powers?"

"Yeah how does a rock do that to a person?" Stark questioned, curiously. "Is there radiation emitting of it or something like that?"

"Yes and no," she nodded, impatiently, not really answering Tony or Thor's questions. "We…or he can explain it later but we have to leave now. This isn't a request anymore."

"Well you heard the lady," Steve stated, picking his shield up as he stood. "Let's go."

Nick Fury frowned but also nodded, "Okay fine then but we need to make a plan. We could use your expertise for this one Captain-

"You people won't get in," Agent Burns interrupted, spitefully. "They have personalized weapons designed to take you all out!

"Even me and Batman?" Diana asked, raising an eyebrow as she tugged on her lasso.

"No," he murmured, looking down in defeat.

"It's suiting up time then!" Tony yelled, stretching his limbs out. "Oh and by the Burns, I'll send my autograph picture to you in jail if you like."

Agent Burns only grimaced as a response.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

Superman could feel someone trying to pull off his suit and when that didn't work he then felt the cool touch a metal scissors on his neck as they tried to cut through his suit down his chest. However, the scissors broke and Superman smiled, happy to know he wasn't going to be dissected after all since there was no way they were going to be able to take his suit off. His suit was near indestructible so it would take more than mere scissors to cut through it.

"Uh… Agent Killoran we can't get his clothes off," Superman heard a nervous woman's voice say.

"Are you kidding me?" a familiar voice of his interrogator snapped, whose name was Killoran, apparently. "You got his cape off, didn't you?!"

"Well we only had to unhook it off his costume but we aren't able cut through his cape either. His suit is made out of indestructible material or something," another man's voice responded. "No material is like that on this planet."

"Only I can take it off…" Superman mumbled, faintly. His eyes rolled around in his head since he still felt super weak and could feel the kryptonite above his head but he managed to open his eyes. He squinted though because all he could see was a glaring bright light in his face again but he let his eyes adjust and was able to make out a few silhouettes around him. He then became aware he was in an operating room with a bunch of people and that he was being observing by outside eyes as well. He was still restrained but at least now he didn't have wires connected to his temples anymore.

"He's awake!" the woman's voice exclaimed, sounding excited and scared at the same time. He heard other voices mumble in the background but he couldn't make out anything anyone was saying.

"Tell us how to take it off!" Killoran hissed into Superman's ear. "Or I will-

"So you can operation on me?" Superman snarled back. "Yeah, no thanks." Superman couldn't see Killoran's face but he knew was seething in anger, which made him smile.

"Fine if we can't open him up, is there anything else we can do, Doctor Lee?" Killoran demanded. "Crack open his skull? Stick a probe down his throat or up his nose?"

"They still want him alive so we can't open his skull up… just yet, maybe we could make a small incision but we could do a transesophageal echocardiogram to begin with?" Doctor Lee shrugged, scratching his head. "But personally, I do not think-

"What's that?" Killoran interrupted, not wanting to hear Doctor Lee's personal opinion.

"It's a test that uses sound waves to create high-quality moving pictures of the heart and its blood vessels," Doctor Lee explained. "But I think what makes him different from us is more on a cellular level, not physically. His blood and DNA are definitely not human so I would like to study his blood more extensively and maybe have some skin samples."

"If I told you, you were correct; would you not perform a transesophageal echocardiogram on me?"Superman offered, since he really didn't want a tube shoved down his throat.

They all ignored him before Killoran received orders from his earpiece. Superman couldn't see it but in the operating room there was a two-way mirror and on the other side, 'the council' was watching. "They say they want Doctor Lee to study his blood and skin samples and they want Doctor Connor to perform…a transsayphoneget-

"A transesophageal echocardiogram?" Doctor Connor corrected him, who turned out to be the voice of the woman.

"Yeah whatever."

_Great…_Clark thought as he grinded his teeth but then suddenly remembered. _Wait, where are Bruce and Diana? Are they here? Killoran never mentioned them when he was interrogating me. _He knew from pervious torture experiences a captor would do anything to make a person talk and threatening loved ones was always on top the list. _They must be with Shield,_ Clark concluded, which wasn't a reassuring thought either since he didn't know if they were being tortured as well.

He was pulled out of his thoughts though when he felt Doctor Lee touch his hand to cut off some skin samples since the only skin that was not covered by his suit was his hands and head.

"You can cut some samples off his face if you want," Killoran remarked, casually but clearly had a sadistic tone in his voice.

"I find your unnecessary cruelty unprofessional," Doctor Lee snapped at him, while picking up a scalpel.

"Thank you!" Clark ejected, making Doctor Connor jump. Clark couldn't see her but it was clear she was a nervous wreck around him and was regretting accepting this task she was asked to carry out.

Doctor Lee made no comment as he sliced off a layer of his skin, which he did so carefully that Clark didn't even feel it.

"You people should be careful of him," Clark continued, referring to Killoran. "I've seen it hundreds of times before. Someone like _Agent_ _Killoran_ will eventually disobey orders so he can satisfy his own bloodlust-

"Shut your fuckin' mouth!" Killoran roared before backhanding him hard across the face. Clark let involuntarily wince out as his cheek reddened but chuckled, "So this has been a problem for you in the past, huh?"

Killoran looked like he was going to hit him again but then ordered anyone who was willing to listen to him, "Someone gas his ass!"

"He can't be unconscious during the procedure," Doctor Connor informed him, matter-of-factly.

"Do you need anything else, Doctor?" Killoran growled to Doctor Lee, trying hard to contain himself.

"No I think I have everything, I have plenty of samples of his blood from beforehand," he answered before left the room.

_Beforehand?_

"Can you open his mouth? I need to put this down his throat," Doctor Connor told Killoran and other nurse as she prepared for the exam.

"My pleasure," he smiled, evilly.

"Thank-you…WAIT, put some gloves on first!"

But it was already too late Killoran had already begun trying to pry Clark's mouth open with his bare hands. Clark of course, struggled and didn't miss the opportunity to bite down hard on his fingers.

"Fucker," Killoran barked, backing away. He looked at his hand feverishly, afraid he might contract some kind of alien disease from the bite. "It's okay as long as he doesn't break the skin, right?"

"You're fine, can you do this?" Dr. Connor asked the nearby nurse as she rolled her eyes at Killoran. "And use this." Clark couldn't see what 'this' was but he soon felt it when the nurse pried his mouth open again but jammed metal rods horizontally in his mouth before he could bite down. A strap was then put around his head and the metal rods separated and spread open his mouth wide until it hurt before being locked in place. A open mouth gag had been placed on him and it was highly uncomfortable and straining.

_It's not that bad,_ Clark tried to reassure himself as he took in a deep breath. Though, he began gagging and pulling against his restraints when a probe was suddenly jammed down his throat, roughly. Clark had to hold the urge to puke since she wasn't exactly guiding the probe gently down his esophagus. He didn't get the courtesy of getting his throat numbed and arched his neck back to make ease a little of his massive discomfort.

"Well his insides don't look different…" Doctor Connor reported as she observed the video feed of his heart. "…I think Doctor Lee was right about him being different on a cellular level."

"Told you," Clark growled but only sounded like he was gurgling.

"So nothing looks strange to you?" Killoran asked, apprehensively.

"No…everything looks normal to me," she answered, moving the probe farther down his esophagus. "His heartbeat is faster than usually but I think it's because of that rock though."

Killoran picked up the kryptonite and put it in Superman's face, which resulted in his heart pumping faster and him letting a gurgling groan. "Looks like it…okay well, Doc let's move on to something else then."

Clark gagged again when Doctor Connor began to pull the probe out of him, while it bumped around throat but he was glad it was over and wasn't so bad as he initially thought. His tense jaw then tingled in anticipation for Doctor Connor to remove his gag but alarms suddenly starting going off in the room, making Doctor Connor jump away from her task. A low rumble then shook the ground, making everyone stumble.

"What was that?!" she cried, sounding terrified.

"Calm down!" Killoran snarled through his teeth. "There has been a break-in on the east side of the faculty…it's no way near us." He then stopped talking when he was told concerning information through his earpiece. "Oh…"

"What!?"

"It's them."

_Well it's about time! _Clark thought, assuming he was talking about Batman and Wonder Woman. _They must have escaped! Thank goodness, they don't have anything to weaken them like kryptonite._

"Who!?" Dr. Connor screamed, hysterically as a nurse tried to comfort her.

Clark smiled, mentally since he currently couldn't smile physically because he thought Killoran was going to say Batman and Wonder Woman but instead he said, "The Avengers."

_Oh well…dammit._

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

**I have no idea what I wrote about the Batman's explosive gel or Kryptonian biology is accurate, I just looked that stuff up online but if any of you know, please enlighten me :)**

**Oh and what did you guys think of **_**'Man of Steel' **_**by the way? It has gotten harsh reviews from critics but I thought it was good! It had its flaws but I think it was a great movie to kick off the DC movie universe XD **

**DC & Marvel Movies = Me loving life**


End file.
